The Last Draconian
by Harriet Noir
Summary: No one knew that he wasn't the true son of James and Lily Potter. They adopted him as their son after they found him in the forest near their home. After finding out Dumbledore's true plan regarding his life and his adopted parents' wealth, he decided to move to USA. He never thought this decision would lead him a new life. Adopted from Kamikazekamui.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : No one, beside himself, knew he wasn't the true son of James and Lily Potter. They adopted him as their son after they found him in the forest near their home. After found out Dumbledore's true plan regarding his life and his adopted parents' wealth, he decided to move to USA and became its citizen. However, he never thought his decision would lead him to the people who would become his new family and to someone who would love him unconditionally…

 **Note** : This is adopted from Kamikazekamui, who is a brilliant writer so check them out.

 **Notes** : In this story, Optimus' appearance would be a fusion between Transformers Prime and Transformers Bayverse (movie). Some of the Autobots or Decepticons even would have their appearances in Transformers Prime, Armada, or G1.

 **Chapter Notes** :

 **BETA** : GwathrenLight

 **Note 1** : In this story, Optimus' appearance will be a fusion between his appearance in Transformers Prime and Bayverse. Some of the Autobots and Decepticons even will have their appearances from Prime, Armada, and G1.

 **Note 2** : This is a revision edition. Because the first edition similar with the one that belongs to Corruptmonk. The plot will be a fusion between my own and Corruptmonk.

 **Chapter 1**

He watched his so-called friends from the shadow with glowing violet eyes. They thought that he did not know about how they truly felt about him and how they tried to manipulate him so he would become their so-called savior and a weapon at their disposal.

He was suspicious of them since the first they met, the eagerness they showed to befriend him after discovering he was 'the Harry Potter' had him following their moves every closely, while pretending to be a typical carefree eleven years old.

He noticed their disappearance to the Headmaster's office, always rushing and making up excuses when he tried to go along with them.

He knew they didn't care about him or his life and only cared about their own safety. Hell, after what happened at school he bet they would have no problems killing him themselves if that could get rid of Voldemort in the end. After all, he was their "savior".

Well, no more. He would let them think that they still had the upper-hand and he wasn't aware of their manipulations. He wasn't the son of Vertag and Fea, the Emperor and the Empress of the Draconian Empire, for nothing. He would fool them into a feeling of security before striking. With that in his mind, he silently walked away, letting them bask in the certainty of their plans.

'Soon I will make them regret for even thinking of manipulating me' a small smile filled with dark satisfaction appeared on his face.

000

No one in the British Wizarding World knew that he wasn't the true son of James and Lily Potter, beside himself. Heck, he wasn't a human in the first place but belonged to an alien race called Draconian, born in a planet called Cybertron.

The Potters found him alone in the forest near their home and because of their inability to have children they decided to take him and adopt him as their own son.

Because of their magic and his spark, the adoption ritual had created a new body for him. From the outside he would look like any other human, with the looks of James Potter and the eyes of Lily, but on the inside he had organs that couldn't belong to a humans but a Draconian. Not only that, he gained something that never happened to any other Cybertronians before.

He didn't need to drink energon daily to survive like when he was still in Cybertron. After he was sent to Earth, an internal mechanism of energy conversion activated inside of him. It was something that only the Draconian race had, something which made them way more dangerous than the rest of Cybertroninas. For while the others would grow weak and tired when not consuming energon, they had the ability to transform and convert external energy sources into energon, therefore ensuring their well-being and survival in situations where there was a loss of their principal fuel. He could eat and drink human food and beverages, while using any energy at his disposal to fuel himself properly when needed.

Of course, even though he was adopted as their son, that didn't mean he gained their magic. Thank to Primus that his power as a Draconian could pass as magic, so no one suspected anything. Ignorance was bliss, as the humans said.

Now, it finally had come the time for him to take his life back from those manipulators and leave the British Wizarding World behind.

He knew in his spark that this world couldn't give him anything more, especially since the Potters were no longer alive.

With that last parting though, he used his power to create a portal that would take him to Gringotts.

000

He looked at his new home in 13th Street in Tranquility, California, with a small satisfied smile. Griphook really had outdone himself. When he had visited Gringotts he thought the goblins were going to provide him with only the basic documents he needed to take on a new life and identity in the USA. But no, they did more than that.

Griphook had made sure to arrange a meeting with the American Minister of Magic, to talk about his decision to permanently move to the USA and acquire citizenship.

At the beginning the Minister couldn't believe that a political and public figure as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' wanted to abandon Britain. However, after finding out about his identity as the adopted child of the Potters and his efforts to escape the manipulations of his life, he decided to grant him American citizenship.

Looking at his new ID card he smirked at his new name. 'Emmanuel Bright' was written there, showing proof of his new life, one which wasn't filled with manipulations, schemes for power and spending days carefully crafting whatever he had to say to those he knew would try and take advantage of him.

Emmanuel chuckled lowly under his breath. Thanks to his powers given by his Draconian's blood, he could do anything with his human form. To make sure no one from his past life could recognize and find him, he made the lightning scar disappeared from his forehead, his body became the body of an 18-year-old teenager, blue highlights appeared in his black hair, and his green eyes became violet.

'Ah, let's go take a shower, and then maybe some fuel time,' thought Emmanuel, licking his lips. 'After that I'm going to take a walk around to make sure my instinct adapt to this new environment.'

000

Two days later, Emmanuel decided to visit Lincoln Magical Street to see the differences between British and American magical shops. He was surprised when he found out that the Street was quite modern compared to the Diagon Alley.

The entrance was enchanted to make sure only the one who had magic and supernatural beings that could enter. He felt grateful when he found out the entrance to Lincoln Magical Street was not like the entrance in Britain. He really disliked the Leaky Cauldron appearance for it had become the refuge for drunks and hags.

A very upsetting scenery if you wanted the truth.

He too noticed there was no discrimination towards magical beings, something that still continued to happen in Britain Wizarding world. Therefore it was not strange if you could see magical beings walking across the Street or buying the merchandise from the magical shops.

This fact made Emmanuel felt slightly at home. Especially with who or what he really was behind the facade of a human named Emmanuel Bright.

It was true that he did not want to have anything with the Britain Wizarding world once more, but that did not mean he stopped Griphook from giving him some news from that place. He smirked inwardly when he recalled the uproar that happened in Britain Wizarding world when they found out that he had disappeared from his relatives' house.

They concluded that some of the loyal Death Eaters had succeeded of capturing him and then killed him for their master, Lord Voldemort.

Well, he knew why they thought some of the loyal Death Eaters had captured him. Before he walked away from the Dursleys, he had made sure to use his telekinesis power to create havoc in their house, breaking and smashing objects and furniture, along with burning the walls. He tried to give an impression of a vicious fight had been occurred between him and some of the loyal Death Eaters.

To make sure he did not leave any trails, he destroyed the Dursleys' memories of him doing anything strange and if his methods lent the Dursleys to a psychiatric wards for brain damage… well he would not bat an eyelash. It could always be taken for effects of exposure to the Cruticatus curse. After all, he did not like that family.

Rage flashed across his violet eyes when he remembered the time Griphook informed him that Dumbledore had been trying to access his vaults after his disappearance. He tried to access them with using his 'Magical Guardian' status. Of course, Griphook told the old wizard that all the vaults that belonged to the Potters could only be opened by a Potter. Therefore, no one could access the vaults until he or she gave Gringotts a prove that he or she was a Potter.

Well, even though Dumbledore could access his vaults, he would never find anything there for he had transferred everything to his newly created vaults under his new name, Emmanuel Bright.

Putting aside the fun he able to gain from making his former friends running around like some headless chicken, he started to think how lucky he was for finding something new in his new home. He had made friends with the Witwicky family next door and could not help but like them.

The Witwicky family were consisted three family members – Ronald 'Ron' Witwicky, Judith 'Judy' Witwicky, and their son Samuel 'Sam' Witwicky. He met them a day after he moved to his new home and took to them immediately.

All in all, Emmanuel loved his new life and could not be felt happier than this moment.

000

Emmanuel looked at the claws that previously were his human fingers. For a month he had tried to gain the ability to shift from his human form to his Draconian form. However, he soon found out that something was mission and he barely could shift. All he was able to do was change his human hands to Draconian claws, but apparently no more than that.

He found himself deeply missing his true form. He missed stretching his wings in the sky and being able to feel the wind currents along his body.

His musings were interrupted when an explosion erupted from outside his window. He immediately shifted his claws back to human's fingers before peering out of the window to see Sam's car releasing black smoke from its rear.

Emmanuel arched his eyebrow at the scene in front of him. "What in the world is going on over there, Sam?" he shouted over the nose that he knew Sam's new Camaro was making. He knew it was newly bought but it was far from new. Well, considering how tightfisted Ron was, the car must be bought from some second-handed cars shop.

"Sam is going out with his new car for a ride," Ron turned to look at Emmanuel. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Emmanuel stifled a laugh at the question. Well, if someone asked if his second-handed car was beautiful, he would have been laughing. However because the one who asked him was Ron and he considered him a friend, he decided to not showing it.

"I don't know, Ron… I think… it's beautiful if you see it along with the other cars in whatever junk shop you found it," he told the older Witwicky. He flinched when Sam's car gave out another loud explosion after the teen revved it up. "Well… even though I'm not an expert, I know that car will need a LOT of repairs."

"The car is perfect!" defended Ron.

Emmanuel rolled his eyes. "You mean the price is perfect," he told the man.

"Exactly!"

The violet-eyed teen raised his hands in surrender. "I rest my case," he mumbled before looked down at Sam. "Hey, Sam! Are you alright in there?"

Sam poked his head out of the driver seat window and gave Emmanuel a wide grin. "Hey, Emmanuel! What do you think about my car? Lovely isn't it?"

"It will be a very lovely car if it's the last car on earth," answered Emmanuel sarcastically.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a car!" yelled Sam with a pout.

"I can afford one, but I prefer a motorcycle," said Emmanuel with a grin.

"Well I'm going to the park, do you want to come with me?" he asked Emmanuel.

The violet-eyed teen shook his head. "Nah, I think I will stay here and read some books."

"You're a nerd, Emmanuel."

"I know and I'm proud of it." He grinned at Sam.

"Go away, Sam and take your explosion-on-wheels with you."

Emmanuel watched when the car fired off another loud bang, making him laugh. After the car had disappeared from his line of view, a frown appeared on his face.

'That car…' thought Emmanuel with a frown. 'It's a Cybertronian.'

From the first moment he looked at the car, he could sense an aura that belonged to a Cybertronian from it.

'Why the hell a Cybertronian comes to earth? What had happened to them after Lunar attacked my race and my parents sent me out of Cybertron?'

He did not realize that soon he would find the answer for his question, ending the peaceful time of his new life.

000

 **TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He blinked his eyes open, only to find a light blue sky. A frown appeared on his face, he didn't remember sleeping outside, all that he remembered was going to his bedroom to sleep there. So why suddenly he was outside when the last thing he remembered was laying on his bed?

 **"So, my descendant has come?"** asked a deep voice.

He looked up once more to see the owner of that deep voice. He recoiled slightly when he saw a huge black robot with wings standing in front of him. His spark had told him that he didn't need to feel afraid towards this huge winged black robot, but still to see unfamiliar figure standing in front of him had made him became paranoid.

 **"Don't be afraid, my descendant, I'm not going to hurt you,"** said the black winged robot to him.

He shook his head before looked back at the black winged robot. "You're a Cybertronian," he whispered softly.

Even though he couldn't see its face, he knew the winged Cybertronian was smiling down at him. **"You're correct, my little descendant. I'm a Cybertronian."**

"Who… who are you?" he asked the winged Cybertronian, "and what is the reason you appear in my dream?"

 **"Don't you know me, Draco Kaiser?"** asked the winged Cybertronian.

He never thought his past name would come out from the winged Cybertronian's mouth. "Don't call me that. That's not my name," he told the winged Cybertronian.

 **"Even though you try to forget that name, it's still your name, my little descendant."**

He scowled. "My name is Emmanuel Bright, not Draco Kaiser…" he hissed.

The winged Cybertronian looked at Emmanuel straight in the eyes for few seconds before slowly nodded its head. **"As you wish then, my little descendant."**

"You still didn't answer my question. Who are you?" he whispered coldly.

The winged Cybertronian tilted its head to the right slightly. **"Come on, my sweet little descendant, you know me. Back when you still lived in Cybertron you always heard about me from your father."**

Emmanuel narrowed his eyes at those words and tried to remember if his father ever told him about this winged Cybertronian. He closed his eyes and let his mind took him to his past memories.

 _"Father, could I ask you something?"_

 _"Sure, ask away."_

 _"Is it true that our race is the descendant from one of the thirteen primes?"_

 _"It's true, little one. Our race is the descendant from one of the thirteen primes."_

 _"Which one?"_

 _"The Winged Beast, Onyx Prime."_

Emmanuel's breath hitched at that particular memory and looked at the winged Cybertronian with disbelief wide eyes. "No way… there's no way you're…"

 **"The Onyx Prime?"** amusement could be heard from the winged Cybertronian's voice.

Emmanuel nodded, still with disbelief in his spark. He never thought that someday he would meet with his race's ancestor. 'What do you want from me?" he whispered in fear and awe.

Another smile appeared on Onyx's face-plate. **"I want to warn you about what will happen to your friend, the one with name Sam Witwicky,"** he told Emmanuel.

Now that took Emmanuel's attention. "What do you mean by that?" he asked his ancestor.

 **"Don't tell me you don't feel an aura of Cybertronian from his Camaro, Emmanuel Bright?"** asked Onyx Prime.

Emmanuel's violet eyes widened up. "You want to tell me that some of the Cybertronians will come to earth?" asked the violet-eyed Draconian with disbelief.

 **"Yes, some of the Cybertronians will come to earth,"** he became silent, **"and they will change not your friend's life, but your life too."**

Emmanuel arched a single eyebrow. "Change my life? There's no way I'm going to let them change my life," said the violet-eyed Draconian.

 **"So, that means you're going to leave your friend in danger?"** asked Onyx Prime to his descendant. **"Are you really going to let him being hurt by whatever in his ordeal?"**

Emmanuel gritted his teeth at Onyx Prime's questions. He knew deep inside he could never let Sam alone in facing whatever this ordeal was. Sometime he really hated his soft attitudes towards innocents. His parents always warned him that his softness would put him as a big target someday.

"How can I help him when I can't change back into my Draconian form?" asked Emmanuel.

 **"I know I can battle any Cybertronians with my power, but I'm still in disadvantage."** Slowly the winged Cybertronian put one of his claws on Emmanuel's chest. "Believe in yourself, Emmanuel Bright. There's nothing to fear." Slowly he pushed the Draconian so he would fall back. **"Now, it's time for you to wake up."**

000

Emmanuel woke up from his sleep with a gasp. He stared at the ceiling of his bedroom before put his arm across his eyes. He didn't know if the dream was only a dream or his ancestor really came to talk with him.

'Stupid ancestor…' cursed Emmanuel inwardly. He continued to stay on the bed until he heard a sound of machine being ignited. Frowning, he raised up from the bed and went to the window to take a look.

He watched with fascination at Sam's Camaro that drove out of the garage WITHOUT a driver. He let out a weary sigh at the scene that had happened in front of him. He knew the event that his ancestor had told him was in the motion.

'Sometimes I really hate my soft spark,' thought Emmanuel gloomily, taking his helmet and motorcycle's key from the table near the window.

000

Because he lost the sight of the Camaro, he decided to follow Sam instead. He arched a single eyebrow when he saw Sam hit a bump he didn't see before crashing in front of a cafe where his crush, Mikaela, was hanging out with her friends.

His attention then caught by a police car not too far from where Sam was. He frowned when he sensed the same aura from the Camaro, but more malicious. He didn't know what his friend said but it must have been something because he took off in his mother's bicycle with the same police car following him.

Fearing his friend's safety, Emmanuel followed the two into an abandoned building and it was there that the Draconian found his deduction was right and true.

The police car turned into a Cybertronian!

He watched the Cybertronian started demanding in a mechanical voice if Sam was Ladiesman217. When he heard that account name, he soon remembered the glasses that he bought in e-bay after he heard about it from Sam. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that the glasses would be very important later in the future.

And today he knew how important that glasses, especially with a Cybertronian decided to appear and threaten his friend.

Cursing himself for became distracted, he was about to bail Sam out when he saw Mikaela came into the scene in her scooter. The two made a run for it, but before the police Cybertronian could get to them, the Camaro appeared and rammed the Cybertronian out of the way before making a tight u-turn to stop in front of Mikaela and Sam, opened its door as if in invitation to get in.

Emmanuel watched Sam shoved his crush into the car before following her. The door of the Camaro closed before speeding out of the building at top speed. The first Cybertronian then turned back into a police car and took chase.

'Goodbye normal life…' thought Emmanuel grimly, following the two cars as they swerved and sped through the highway.

The chase lasted for hours before it ended when Sam's Camaro took them to a power plant just outside the city. After ejecting Sam and Mikaela, Sam's Camaro transformed into another Cybertronian. He watched the police car did the same, crashing into the Camaro and a clash of titans took place.

Something metallic that ejected from inside the police Cybertronian's chest took Emmanuel's attention. He watched a miniature Cybertronian leaped towards Sam and Mikaela, intending to harm them.

Having enough of the scene, Emmanuel drove towards his friend, who was currently in a grappling match with the small Cybertronian. Sharply he turned his bike so it would stop with the right side faced his friend.

Without wasting another time, Emmanuel kicked the small Cybertronian on Sam's pants so hard it flew back a couple of meters before landing with a loud thud. He waited for the small Cybertronian to come back, but after a few seconds there was no movement, he let his guard down and turned to look at his friend. "What are you doing here, Emmanuel?" asked Sam in a shrill voice.

Emmanuel pulled the helmet from his head. "Well…" whatever he wanted to say was stopped by Sam's Camaro. It landed a few meters away from them with a loud thud and its opponent was currently brandishing a weapon that was looked like a club with a lot of sharp points sticking out of it.

Not minding the repercussion of what he was about to do, Emmanuel pointed his hand, palm forward at the incoming monster.

"BEGONE!"

Because of the adrenaline coursing through his blood stream, the blasting power that he released packed a bit more power than normal. The blast hit the police Cybertronian on the chest and caused a loud explosion as it was lifted off its feet to land a hundred meters away with a very loud thud. It didn't get up.

Emmanuel let out a relief sigh. He turned around to see two humans and one Cybertronian look at him with amazement in their eyes, or optics as the Cybertronian's eyes were. "What?" he asked them.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" asked Mikaela incredulously.

"Well… I'm special," he said vaguely. "Now, why don't we ask your car why it can turn into a robot, hmm?" he smirked at the Camaro.

Emmanuel wanted to laugh at the deer-caught-in-headlights that appeared in the Camaro's face after he said that question.

000

After going through an awkward conversation with the Camaro-no-turned-robot since could only speak through the conversations from the radio, everyone except Emmanuel accepted the robot's invitation for a ride. The violet-eyed teen told them that he would following them from behind.

Nothing happened until Mikaela made a comment about the Camaro. "If your car was this advanced robot, how come it took the shape of a piece of crap car?"

This comment made the Camaro to stop while they were in the tunnel. Emmanuel watched both doors opened immediately, an indication that they should get out which they did. The doors closed shut before the car drove off.

Emmanuel crossed his arms on top of his bike and rested his chin there. He stared at the end of the tunnel until he spotted the Camaro came back, but now its took the form of a brand new 2009 Camaro.

"Well, I think you don't have to worry about your car," stated Emmanuel. "From a four thousand grand scrap, it just turned into a million dollar work of art." He could feel smugness rolling off the car from where he was sitting.

The 2009 Camaro took them to an observatory where they saw four meteors streaking through the sky. Judging from its trajectory, Emmanuel assumed that the meteors would be hitting various areas around California. He blinked when he saw a huge Cybertronian walked out from the meteor, and when his eyes landed on the Cybertronian's blue optics, his spark suddenly jumped inside his chest.

His mussing was interrupted by the Camaro, who informed them that they should go to their next destination. Before walking back to his bike, Emmanuel took another glance towards where the huge Cybertronian had been. He didn't understand why his spark suddenly jumped like that, so he decided to push it into the back of his mind.

It was an hour later that the Camaro drove them into a secluded alley. Questions were about to be asked when four vehicles came in with their lights blaring – a very large truck, an ambulance, a silver Porsche, and a GMC Topkick.

Emmanuel watched all cars transformed to reveal their robot mode which was quite impressive. He blinked at the semi, soon realized it was the same Cybertronian that he had seen back there. He felt annoyed when his spark suddenly made another jump inside his chest.

The semi knelled in front of them. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, grandson of Archibald Witwicky?" asked the semi to Sam.

"Yeah, why?" Sam looked at the flamed red and blue robot in front of him.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Cybertronian's from the plant Cybertron. Automitous robots, Autobots for short," explained Optimus.

Emmanuel watched with a slight interest when Optimus, which was the leader, introduced the members of his group. Jazz the Porsche was introduced as Prime's first lieutenant before pointing out Ironhide the GMC TopKick as their weapon specialist which the robot showed everyone his cannons, making Sam and Mikaela gaped in shock.

Ratchet was next to be introduced as the group's medical officer. Ratchet's comment about Sam wanting to mate with Mikaela, making Emmanuel nearly laughed out loud. The next introduced was the Bumblebee, Sam's Camaro, who turned out to be Sam's bodyguard as Prime inducted him to the position.

After that there was a brief show about the war in Cybertron, Autobots, Decepticons, and the All-Spark.

Not only that, they too told them the reason why Sam was given a bodyguard because of his grandfather's glasses. That item would lead them to find the All-Spark.

"Well, you see…" now Sam didn't know how to tell the Autobots about the fate of his grandfather's glasses. "The glasses were…"

"I have the glasses with me," answered Emmanuel.

Sam, Mikaela, and the Autobots looked at Emmanuel, who was leaning against his bike with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You're the one who have bought my grandfather's glasses?" asked Sam to Emmanuel.

Emmanuel raised one of his shoulders. "I was bored at that time," he told the boy. Well, he couldn't tell Sam that something told him to buy those glasses. It would freak the boy out and he didn't want to explain 'what' had told him to buy that item.

Optimus keeled in front of Emmanuel, making the Draconian's violet eyes met with the Commander's blue optic. "Who are you?" asked Optimus in his deep voice, making Emmanuel's spark to jump again.

Emmanuel put an expressionless mask before answered Optimus' question, "My name is Emmanuel Bright, I'm the boy's neighbor. You can ask Bumblebee to confirm it."

"Oh, his right, his right…" answered Bumblebee.

Optimus turned to look back at Emmanuel. "Could you give the glasses to us?" he asked the violet-eyed Draconian (even though he still didn't know it).

Emmanuel closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh. He knew if he gave the glasses to them, his life would become more complicated than previous but he too couldn't let the Autobots suffered. Nodding his head in agreement, he told the Autobots to follow him to his house.

000

After they arrived at Emmanuel's house, the violet-eyed Draconian parked his bike in the garage before walked to the front door. Before he walked inside he told the Autobots to not made any kind of sounds, for he didn't want to disturb the neighbors.

In his library, Emmanuel went to his office desk, opening the most top of the drawer. Inside the most top drawer were the glasses that he had brought from e-bay. The same time he took the glasses, he heard a small electricity explosion from his home garden. Dreading what he would find, he went to the window and opened it.

His breath hitched when he saw his garden was a wreck, the power line was cut causing a neighborhood-wide blackout, and Judy's pet Chihuahua peed on Ironhide's foot. He didn't know what to say or to do at the mess in front of him.

"No! This is Mojo, he's a pet not an enemy!" exclaimed Sam to Ironhide, hiding the Chihuahua in his arms.

"That pest lubricated my foot!" Ironhide glared at the shaking Chihuahua in Sam's arms.

"Sam, I think your Chihuahua's problem still can be mended, but what about your neighbor's home garden?" asked Mikaela to Sam.

Sam turned around to look at Emmanuel's home garden before let out a suffering groan at the damages. He let out another suffering groan when the said owner of the garden was on the window, looking at the damages with wide eyes.

Emmanuel groaned, putting his head into his right hand. He could feel a big headache came. "I had told all of you to stay put, but nooo…." He groaned in misery. "All of you walked into my garden and destroyed it."

The Autobots looked sheepish at Emmanuel's misery words. Optimus decided to mend the problem with cooling down Emmanuel.

"Emmanuel…" started Optimus, but stopped when the violet-eyed teen raised his hand.

"It's alright," he told the flamed red and blue semi. "I can call the gardener to help me repair my garden." He looked at Optimus. "Could you lend me a hand? I think it will be faster if I get out from the window."

Optimus nodded and put his servo right on the window, letting Emmanuel to step away from the window into the palm of his servo. He looked at the violet-eyed human, who now holding glasses in front of his face-plate.

"Here, this is what you want right?" he asked Optimus.

Softly Optimus took the glasses from Emmanuel's small hand. "Thank you, Emmanuel Bright," he told the violet-eyed teen with a small smile.

Emmanuel turned his head to the right, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Don't thank me, I'm doing this for Sam, not for you and your race," he told the flamed red and blue bot.

"Still I need to say thank you," said Optimus, lowering his servo to the ground so Emmanuel could walk more freely.

Whatever Emmanuel wanted to say was stopped when he saw some cars drove towards his home. He knew whoever the owners of those cars was bad news. So with that he told the Autobots to hide, for he had a feeling whoever came wouldn't taken lightly at their presences.

Optimus immediately ordered all of the Autobots back into their alt-mode.

Emmanuel watched dispassionately when government agents climbed down the cars and walked into his garden. "Can I help you?" he asked the leader.

"The two of them giving the same signals with our project, sir," told the agent who was looking at a strange machine.

"What do you want from us?" asked Emmanuel once more. "Leave Mikaela and Sam alone."

The leader looked at the machine in his hands. "Cuff him," he told one of the agents.

Sam tried to free himself when one of the agents cuffed Emmanuel. "Hey! What do you think you're doing to him?" he asked the leader. "He's innocent."

"Well, there's no way he's innocent if he give a radiation in the same level with our project," told the leader to Sam. "That means he is dangerous."

Emmanuel was silent when the agents took him along with Mikaela and Sam into black government car. He needed to know what project this man was talking about. Because to say that he had a same level radiation with his project meant their project was from the planet of Cybertron.

He looked towards back window and smirked a little when he spotted a flamed red and blue semi following them. At least Mikaela and Sam would be alright.

000

Emmanuel was cursing inwardly at the event that leaded him to this place. Right after Optimus and the Autobots saved them from the agents, they decided to hide under the bridge. However, Mikaela's and Sam's grips weren't strong enough so they slipped. Fortunately Emmanuel caught their hands, stopping them from almost fell to their death.

He gritted his teeth and cursed once more when he felt his gripped around their arms weakened. 'This is bad… those agents still under all of us. I can't lose my grips!'

Emmanuel knew if he lost his grips around their arms, Bumblebee would rescue the two of them and that meant the agents could find the yellow bot. He couldn't let that happen.

Optimus could see the violet-eyed human tried to hold his friends from falling down. But he too could see that Emmanuel's grips around their arms slowly became weak, and in no time he would lose his grips on their hands.

And he not wrong, not after he conclude that fact, Emmanuel lost his grips around Mikaela's and Sam's arms. Then everything became more complicated when Bumblebee decided to jump out from his hiding place so he could rescue the two humans from their deaths.

Emmanuel's violet eyes flashed in anger when he saw the agents started to spray Bumblebee with liquid nitrogen.

"Don't…" whispered Optimus.

Emmanuel looked at Optimus' blue optic. "What? You mean you will let the agents take Bumblebee and my friends?" whispered the violet-eyed teen incredulously.

"Nothing you can do at this moment," told Optimus. "If you jumped now, they would hurt you for helping an alien."

Anger flashed in the violet eyes. "I can't let them continue hurting Bumblebee…" whispered Emmanuel coldly before he jumped from Optimus' shoulder plate.

Landing right behind the agents that spraying Bumblebee with liquid nitrogen, Emmanuel clenched his hand into a fist. The same time he did that, the liquid nitrogen cans in the agents' hands crush into balls.

Optimus and the others looked at the action with wide optics. He never thought Emmanuel could do that.

Not stopping there, Emmanuel made a slash movement, cutting down the ropes around Bumblebee's arms. However, when he tried to help Mikaela and Sam, one of the agents jumped him and stunned him with a stun gun.

'Shit!' cursed Emmanuel before he crumpled onto the ground. 'I need… to help… them…' he tried to raise from the ground, but the same agent stunned him again.

Before the darkness took him, he heard the yelling of Sam to leave him and Bumblebee alone.

000

Emmanuel woke up with a gasp, trying to slap the hands that holding him down.

"Easy, Emmanuel! Easy!" Sam tried to calm him down.

The violet-eyed teen took a deep breath before looking around, only to realize that right now he was inside a flying chopper.

"Are you alright?" asked Mikaela to Emmanuel. "You got a nasty shock from that stun gun."

"I'm alright…" whispered Emmanuel, resting his arm across his eyes.

"So, what did they get you for?" asked a blonde lady to Sam and Mikaela. "I bought a car who turned out a giant robot," said Sam with a shrug.

Emmanuel chuckled at the nonchalantly way Sam described his situation. Really, buying a car that turned out to be a Cybertronian? Fate must be hated or loved him so much

000

After arrived in Hoover Dam, Emmanuel's sense suddenly going haywire. It looked as if it wanted to tell him something bad would happen in this place. He looked around, trying to find the source of his uneasiness.

When he and the others arrived into a large chamber, his spark jumped in shock at what he found there.

'THEY GOT MEGATRON HERE?!' he yelled inwardly in shock and disbelief.

000

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Author's note: This story doesn't have a beta-reader, any errors in grammars and spellings are my own fault.

000

 _After arrived in Hoover Dam, Emmanuel's sense suddenly going haywire. It looked as if it wanted to tell him something bad would happen in this place. He looked around, trying to find the source of his uneasiness._

 _When he and the others arrived into a large chamber, his spark jumped in shock at what he found there._

 _'THEY GOT MEGATRON HERE?' he yelled inwardly in shock and disbelief._

000

He stared at the robot icicle in front of him. The human race really a race that glutton for punishment and danger. Didn't they realize that right now their lives were in danger with Megatron in the same place with them?

His mussing was interrupted by a calling of an unknown energy somewhere inside the hidden complex. He really tried to not let the calling disturbed him, but it was difficult for his spark was longing to make contact with the said energy.

Emmanuel looked up when the conversation started.

"We found him in the North Pole a few years ago. We think that our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry; crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped it here to this facility in 1934," said the bald agent from Sector Seven.

"We call him NBE-1," declared Agent Simmons grandly, as if announcing the most important discovery since the wheel. From their point of view, it definitely was.

"Sir, I don't mean to correct you with everything you know, but… that's Megatron," said Sam as he looked at the frozen robot in front of him. "He's the leader of the Decepticons."

Everyone, except Emmanuel, was looking at Sam in bewilderment.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind," said the bald agent.

Simmons, who didn't like to be ignored apparently, opened his trap again.

"The fact is you're looking at the source of the modern age. Microchip, lasers, space flight cars… are all reversed engineered by studying him…" Agent Simmons then stopped in front of Sam and stared at him in the face. "NBE-1. That's what we call it."

"You really are stupid," said Emmanuel emotionlessly.

"What did you say?" asked Agent Simmons to the violet-eyed teen.

Emmanuel still looking at Megatron when he was answering the question, "We need to know when we can be curious and when we need to be cautious. We really don't know this robot's full capability for its technology is more advanced than us, humans."

"And how do you know that?" Agent Simmons stared at him in the face.

Emmanuel narrowed his eyes. "Common sense," he whispered coldly.

"Don't you know the quote 'never poke a sleeping dragon'? He pointed to the frozen robot. "And this robot is our sleeping dragon."

"So you're familiar with NBE-1?" asked the agent.

Emmanuel arched an eyebrow. "I don't know what you mean," he told him coldly.

"Don't play with me," hissed Agent Simmons to Emmanuel. "Your radiation level is the same with NBE-1. That means you have a close contact with the same robot with NBE-1."

He stared at Agent Simmons right in the eyes. The agent flinched slightly at the coldness that shining from the unnatural eyes of the teen. He had a feeling that the teen would never feel any fear, even when a dangerous situation happened right in front of him.

It looked as if he wasn't a human in the first place.

"Stop pestering Emmanuel," said Sam, standing between the agent and his friend. "He only told you what was in his mind. So stop pestering him."

Lennox looked at the giant robot in front of him and couldn't help but blurt the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So, why earth?"

"It's the All-Spark," said Sam finally. Again, he was the center of attention.

"All-Spark? What's that?" asked the Secretary of Defense skeptically.

"They came here looking for this cube-looking thing," informed Sam. "Mr. NBE-1 here aka Megatron, that's what they call him, is pretty much the harbinger of death who wants to use the cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Simmons with a cold look on his face.

Emmanuel looked at the agent, noticing the cold look and the somewhat nervous flinch in the man's body. "You guys know where it is, don't you?" asked the violet-eyed teen.

Silence reined for a few seconds before the bald man finally answered.

"Follow me."

Everyone did, but not before Emmanuel took another glance towards the frozen Megatron.

000

Emmanuel was staring at the giant cube on the other side of the glass window in a mixture of awe and disbelief. So, this was the source of energy that he could sense from the first time his feet touched the ground. He tilted his head when he sensed a small energy from the All-Spark nudged the wall around his spark, as if it wanted to communicate with him.

Knowing it was not the right time, Emmanuel slowly nudged the All-Spark away. He grinned inwardly when the sensed the All-Spark 'pouted' at him, but complied with his request.

He blinked when he suddenly sensed a familiar Cybertronian's aura inside the Sector Seven. He looked around to find where the aura was, before his eyes landed at Mikaela's bag. Without hesitation he went to Mikaela and opened the bag.

And he wasn't wrong. There, inside Mikaela's bag was Frenzy, Barricade's partner-in-crime. Sam and Mikaela gasped in shock while the guards were on their guards, but lowered their guns when Emmanuel took the small bot into his arms.

 **"Did you know I was in there the whole time?"** he spoke in Cybertronian, a language that Emmanuel could understand for he was the same race with him.

"No, I only sensed you when we came into this room," answered Emmanuel softly. "So, what is the reason you following us?"

 **"I want to change side. I know I've almost hurt the mech flash bag over there and planted a virus in the military network to shut down the World Wide Web, but I can't stand the evil Decepticons when they threat you to crush you under their pedes if you fail a mission! And my partner Barricade feels the same."**

Emmanuel stared at Frenzy's red optics to see if it was a trick or not. After staring at each other for a few seconds, Emmanuel knew that the little bot was telling the truth. He and his partner really disliked the Decepticons and wanted to deflect from them so they could join the Autobots.

"I trust you. You can contact Barricade and tell him that he's welcome to our side."

 **"Thank you! Thank you so much! From now on, we will serve and protect you and your friends with the Autobots!"**

"I have a feeling that the Autobots might get suspicious at first, but I'll make sure you can stay with them." Emmanuel looked up at Sam and Mikaela who just sat here, looking at him as if he was crazy. "Frenzy said that he and Barricade, the police car robot, wanted to change side."

"What? Are you nuts, Emmanuel?! After what they had done, and he almost killed me?" Sam pointed a straight finger at Frenzy.

"Frenzy is aware of his mistakes and he's sorry for what he had done to you. Right?" he looked down at the small bot.

 **"Yes."**

Simmons who didn't like to be ignored started to yell at Emmanuel, "Give it to us! It is one of them and we need to secure it before it could hurt everyone here!"

Emmanuel looked at Simmons with emotionlessly half-lidded eyes. "Are you deaf or not? I had told you that Frenzy would never hurt all of you, he wanted to change side."

"I don't believe that thing!" Simmons pointed his finger to the small bot in Emmanuel's arms. "Give it to us or…" he pulled out a gun from under his jacket, "I'll shoot you."

"HEY! STOP THAT!" yelled Sam when he saw the agent pointed his gun towards Emmanuel.

Emmanuel looked at the gun emotionlessly. "You don't scare me," he stated coldly. "If you want to shoot, then shoot. But…" his eyes started to glow. "It will be futile."

"Don't aggravate him, Emmanuel!" he looked at the violet-eyed teen with wide eyes. "Do you have a death wish!"

He knew with how short the agent's temperament, he would shoot him right after he said those words. And he wasn't wrong, the moment he finished talking, the agent pulled the trigger of his gun.

A loud clang could be heard inside the room, making everyone closed their eyes, hesitating to see the dead body of the violet-eyed teen on the floor. However, when they opened their eyes, they found the said teen still alive and the bullet didn't touch him for there was a semisolid shield between him and the bullet.

Emmanuel didn't care if he showed everyone in this room some of his power. Heck, he knew after all of this he couldn't keep them a secret much longer.

Simmons stared at the semi-solid shield that had appeared in front of Emmanuel with calculating look on his face. "Just as I thought, you aren't human," he told Emmanuel.

"Just because I have a telekinesis power, that doesn't mean I'm not a human." He knew Frenzy was looking at him with wide optics, but he tried to make every humans in here thought he was a psychic, not a Cybertronian.

"So, you're a psychic," said Simmons, greed flashed in his eyes. "Fascinating."

Before someone could speak, the whole room shook and the lights blinked. Emmanuel could feel a presence from outside that was similar to Frenzy's which could only mean one thing… Decepticons!

"Ladies and gentlemen, they know the Cube is here," spoke Mr. Keller.

 **"The Decepticons are coming!"** Frenzy panicked. **"Starscream is here!"**

Emmanuel's eyes became wide when he heard the Decepticon's name. "Starscream?" he asked Frenzy hesitantly.

 **"The Decepticon's Second-in-command!"** he whined in fear.

Emmanuel pulled him closer to his chest, hoping it would make the small bot stopped feeling distress. He watched how everything started to fall into chaos, especially after Starscream found this place.

He blinked when Sam grabbed his arm in fear, making him raised an eyebrow at the teen. He often wondered why he was acting so feminine instead of masculine.

"Emmanuel, what's going to happen? We're going to die? Megatron is going to kill us?" Sam turned to Emmanuel with panic in his voice.

Emmanuel's eyes flashed when he heard Sam's questions. "No, he will not! I will protect you," he said coldly.

"How can you be so sure?" Mikaela looked at him.

Emmanuel only let out a tiny smirk. "I'm sure because I know I can fight them when push comes to shove," he told them.

Another shook came into the room once more, but this time it felt stronger. Everyone stopped in their movements and just stared at the ceiling, the room being all silent. The only thing that was heard was a bullet that Simmons had dropped to the ground. But everyone quickly over the shock and continued the preparations.

Emmanuel handed Frenzy to Mikaela before he strode over to Simmons. "You have to take us to Bumblebee, the alien robot you had captured. He knows what to do with the Cube."

"We don't know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" yelled Simmons.

His eyes flashed once more and pulled Simmons right into his face by the front of his clothes. "Listen to me here, human…" he hissed, not caring if his inhuman quality started to come out to the open. "One, he isn't an IT! Second, he is the only one who can help us from being pancakes here!"

"Simmons," spoke Mr. Keller.

"Yes, sir?"

"I would do what he says."

Emmanuel let go Simmons' clothes before looked over to Sam, Mikaela, and the others. He could see how Sam looked at him as if he was a whole different person. Well, for the truth, he really didn't know him for too long to know the real him.

The real he would never feel any remorse when taking someone's life as long innocents stayed alive. He could be seen a combination between an Autobots and a Decepticons.

Simmons sighed. "All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

Emmanuel looked down at Simmons with eyes filled with a promise of pain. "You better haven't hurt him or I won't forgive you," he told the agent in cold voice.

000

While the rest of the soldiers and agents kept doing the preparations, Simmons and Banachek led us to a large set of doors. From a distance, Emmanuel could hear Bumblebee's pained cries and whines. When they pushed the doors opened, his spark dropped by the sight. Bumblebee was strapped on a large table with scientists inspecting him and agents freezing him with nitrogen gas like before. A shock went through his body, causing him to arch up and yell out in pain again.

"STOP!" yelled Sam, running to where Bumblebee was.

Emmanuel didn't think twice, he flicked his hand so every scientists and agents around the table were pinned to the wall. He looked at all of them with murderous intent in his violet eyes, if not for Banachek he knew he would made his hand into a fist, killing them instantly from their hearts destroyed by his power.

With a growl Emmanuel freed them from his clutch before went to Bumblebee. His optics were filled with pain and tears leaked from them.

"Bumblebee, are you alright?" he asked the bot worriedly.

Bumblebee turned his helm to look at Emmanuel before he saw Frenzy on his shoulder. He sat up before transforming his hand into whirling cannon and aimed it at Frenzy.

"E-Emmanuel… what is Frenzy… doing on your… shoulder?" he asked angrily.

"He's on our side now, along with Barricade," he told the yellow bot softly.

"But… a Decepticon can't… change sides… like that!"

"Yes, we can!" spat Frenzy. "But we don't have time to chit-chat now! We have a serious situation here, Autoscum!"

Emmanuel cuffed Frenzy on the head for calling Bumblebee an Autoscum.

"Listen to me, Bumblebee. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming," Sam told the yellow bot.

Emmanuel looked up at Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, put away your cannon," he told the yellow bot.

"But…" growled Bumblebee.

"We don't have time for this bagatelle, and you need to save your energy," he told him strictly.

"Listen to the mech, Autoscum!" Frenzy also told him.

Bumblebee gave up and turned his cannon back to his hand. Sam gestured with his hand for Bumblebee to follow him. "Here, come with me. I'm going to take you to the All-Spark."

With that said, they rushed through giant corridors which Bumblebee could fit in and were guided to the Cube by Simmons and Banachek. Once they were there, Emmanuel stared at the Cube with wide eyes. It was bigger than he thought it as when he had seen it from the glassed balcony.

He then watched Bumblebee went to the Cube and started to do something to the Cube. He watched the Cube started folding in on itself piece by piece until it became small enough to fit in the bot's palm.

"Come on, it's time to go," said Emmanuel to the others. He knew the All-Spark would be quite safe with the bot.

When he arrived at the NBE-1 chamber, he was Megatron shrugged off the ice. The two of them were staring at each other. Knowing the con's leader would kill everyone in this place, he sent a powerful blast towards the con's leader.

However, he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

The blast he had sent to Megatron hit him on the chest, making him to flying back with an explosive force, destroying the walls in the process. Emmanuel looked in shock as Megatron went back to his feet and then switch to a flying alt-mode and took off.

He cursed himself for giving Megatron a quick way out before decided to followed Bumblebee and the others. He needed to protect the Cube in Bumblebee's possession.

For Megatron shouldn't get his hands on it and Emmanuel would do anything in his power to make it so.

000

Emmanuel looked over his shoulder to see Lennox' team and some of the Sector Seven agents following them from behind. Suddenly the Cube, that right now was in his hands, let out small electricity, making him jerked his hands away from it.

"What happened, Emmanuel?" asked Sam from the driver seat.

"Nothing," answered Emmanuel.

"I just received a message from Barricade!" exclaimed Frenzy, who was sitting on Emmanuel's right. "He's on his way and will reach us within 20 minutes."

"I see…" he nodded in understanding.

Then he felt four familiar presences coming from the opposite direction of the way. He also noticed we were on a two-way road. In the other lane, Optimus and his three Autobots soldiers were driving.

"Oh, it's Optimus!" he told the others. He was relieved that they were okay and made it in time to join them.

As soon as Bumblebee had driven past them, they braked and made sharp U-turns to follow Bumblebee. The radio chirped before Emmanuel and the others could hear Optimus' voice. "Are you children all well? Where are you heading?"

"We are all fine and have the cube," told Sam to Optimus. "We are on our way to Mission City. We found Megatron under Hoover Dam, frozen, but the Decepticons are on their way now."

"You found Megatron?" asked Optimus with shock.

"Yeah, but now he had melting and will come after us any minute," said Sam.

"Optimus, Frenzy and Barricade has changed side and wants to join you Autobots," added Emmanuel.

"Decepticons changing side?" questioned Optimus.

"Yeah, that's right! Barricade and I has enough of the evil Decepticons! We wish to join your team to bring them down once and for all!" hissed Frenzy.

Emmanuel pet Frenzy's head. 'Not every Decepticons are evil… I know Starscream from I was still in Cybertron. He would never join a group that could hurt anyone. So, why now?' thought the violet-eyed teen.

Optimus was quiet for a few seconds before he replied, "I shall inform the other Autobots so they shall not attack Barricade when he joins us. Welcome to our team, Frenzy." After he said that, the radio got quiet.

Emmanuel leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes for a moment. A lot of things had happened in a few days. At first, he thought it was only a dream, but he knew deep inside his spark that it was for real. He never thought he would see another Cybertronians again when his dying parents decided to send him away from Cybertron.

He just hoping nothing bad would happen later.

000

Before they reached the highway, Emmanuel noticed Lennox's team had split up to make it to Mission City safer, since the Autobots were acting like magnets that attracted the Decepticons, so we would meet up with them in the city. The ride seemed to be calm and easy until he heard a siren in the distance. He peeked out through the back screen and saw a police car which had the same presence as Barricade.

"It's Barricade!" exclaimed Frenzy happily.

"But he's not alone!" said Sam as he glanced out through the back screen.

"It's Bonecrusher!" informed Frenzy. "He's one very nasty Decepticon!"

Bumblebee's radio came to life once again and this time they heard Barricade's voice. "Bonecrusher is trying to offline me because I changed side! I need some back up to get rid of him, Autoscums… WHOA!"

The military mine clearing vehicle shoved the other cars with innocent civilians out of its way, making Emmanuel narrowed his eyes in anger. He watched Bonecrusher transformed in the middle of the highway and skated on the road, knocking away the vehicles on his way.

"Tell Optimus and the others to continue their way to the city," he told Sam. "Keep the Cube safe from any Decepticons, Frenzy." He looked at the small bot.

"What do you want to do, Emmanuel?" asked Sam, looking at Emmanuel, who was opening the door. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait! You want to fight Bonecrusher?! Are you crazy?!" he yelled hysterically.

"Don't worry about me." He gave Sam a wide smile before jumped out from the Camaro. He rolled on the ground twice before stood back on his feet without any injuries on his presence, except dust and dirt on his clothes.

"What are you doing?! Get away from here!" yelled Barricade when he drove past me.

"Go to Frenzy! I will keep him here!" he yelled back at Barricade.

"What can you do? You're only a fleshling!" yelled Barricade once more.

Emmanuel grinned wide at that term. "Just go, Barricade. I'm going to be alright," he told the ex-Decepticon.

Barricade knew he couldn't let the fleshling stayed here, but something in his spark told him that the fleshling would be alright. Him staying there only going to disturb the fleshling when fighting against Bonecrusher. With that in his processor, Barricade drove away and to Mission City.

Emmanuel's eyes stared to glowing when he looked at the approaching Bonecrusher. With his power, he leaped towards the con and stared raining down a lot of blasting fires. He watched how the attacks pushing the con back.

He dodged the claws and retaliated with making a slashing motion, cutting down the said claws. He created a force field when the con shot him with his weapons. However, that didn't mean he stayed passive, with another slash motion he gave a devastating blasting attack right on the con's chest plate.

The result of his attack was the con's chest opened up, giving Emmanuel an opportunity to do another attack. He started to gather his power in his right hand and when he felt it was already enough, he threw it right into Bonecrusher's opened chest plate.

A thick bolt of lightning flew out of Emmanuel's outstretch hand and hit the hole in Bonecrusher's chest. The con screamed in pain before blowing up in pieces. Thanked for the force field that he had created, he didn't need to duck to avoid the super-heated parts coming from the now-dead Decepticon.

He stared at the scattered parts of the dead con with glowing violet eyes for a second before created a portal that would take him to Mission City.

000

When he arrived at Mission City, he found that the Decepticons had arrived and the Autobots were trying to evacuate the civilians with the help of some soldiers. Right after the portal disappeared from behind him, Frenzy, who had spotted him from the moment he walked out of the portal, leaped towards him so he could hug his face.

"You alive!" his scream had made the Autobots and the ex-Decepticon looked to where he was standing.

"Emmanuel!" yelled Mikaela in disbelief.

Before Emmanuel could say anything, Ratchet appeared beside him and started to scan him for any wounds. Emmanuel watched with dispassionately when Ratchet's optics became wide at the reading that he got from the scanning. When the medic-bot looked at him with disbelief, the teen shook his head and whispered 'later'.

"What had you done back there was stupid!" yelled Frenzy. "Barricade told me that you stayed there to fight against Bonecrusher!"

Emmanuel pet Frenzy's head. "I'm alright," he told the ex-con. "Look, no wounds."

Whatever the mini ex-con wanted to say stopped when a familiar sound of jet engine came to their spot. Emmanuel looked at the seeker with narrowed eyes. He let out a small growl when the said seeker started firing at the soldiers as they tried to hide themselves from the barrage.

His eyes started glowing again when Starscream changed his route and started to fire at them. Without hesitation he leaped to stand in front of the Autobots and created a force field to protect them from the attacks.

A dome of violet force field surrounded Emmanuel and the others, protecting them from Starscream's missiles. The attacks did not dent the shield but Emmanuel still let out a small grunt from the strain. He then looked at Lennox, Epps, and the Autobots, who were only looking at him with wide eyes.

"DON'T JUST STANDING THERE LIKE AN IDIOT! SHOOT HIM, YOU IMBECILE!"

Roused by the shout, the Autobots, Barricade, and the two soldiers started to fire back at Starscream, who got hit a few times before finally transformed back into a jet and escaped the area. However, before he really flew away from there, he turned once more to the group or more specifically to Emmanuel.

Emmanuel stared at the jet, gritting his teeth. Not in anger but exasperation. He really didn't understand how this happening. Why did Starscream decide to follow the Decepticons? Why?

After Starscream had gone, Emmanuel released the force field before sat down on the ground. Even though he was powerful, that didn't mean he couldn't feel tired for using a lot of his power. He wasn't a God.

"What the hell is that?" exclaimed Lennox while giving Emmanuel a look of awe. Robots were one thing, a human with powers was definitely a new item to be added in his insanity book. Epps was on the same page.

"Oh, hello, Lennox. Hello to you too, Epps," said Emmanuel with a slight grin.

"Come on, let's go to Bumblebee," said Jazz to Emmanuel.

However, everyone was surprised with the sudden appearance of Megatron. Before they could do anything, the Decepticon Leader grabbed Jazz by the neck with an intention of snapping the saboteur into two pieces.

Without thinking twice, Emmanuel pointed his palm towards the Decepticon Leader and blasted him away from the saboteur.

The blast hit Megatron, forcing him to relinquish his hold on Jazz and threw him back a couple of meters. But before he could get his bearings, Emmanuel shot another huge blast towards the Decepticon Leader.

The attack had propelled the Decepticon Leader backward. He crashed into a building but Emmanuel did not stop, he continued his attacks. The Decepticon Leader exited from the other side of the building, crashed into another and did the same thing with the first. Emmanuel stopped his attacks after Megatron now was five blocks away from them and with five demolished buildings on top of him.

"If the teenager can do that to Megatron, I really don't want to become his enemy," said Barricade to the others.

000

Emmanuel puked a little after pushing his human body too far. He knew his human body was not the same with his Draconian body. Just what he had told Onyx Prime, he could fight against any Cybertronian in his human form, but he still would be in disadvantage.

"Are you alright, Emmanuel?" asked Ratchet to the teen.

Emmanuel nodded, wiping the saliva from his mouth. He really wanted his true form back. He could protect everyone more freely in his true form. That did not mean he disliked his human form, but it still frail and could be hurt more badly than his true form.

Not only that, if he gained back his true form, some of the abilities that had been locked would be released and he could feel more in ease than now. Taking a deep breath he started to calm his nerves. Something knocked from behind his mind, calling him.

He looked up to see the source of the calling before his eyes became wide in disbelief. Megatron was with Sam on the top of the building. He was in danger because the con's leader had shot down the chopper that would take the teen away from here.

"Shit…" he whispered before creating a portal to send him right beside Sam. "Sam! Come on!" he yelled the bewilder teen.

"Emmanuel? How?" asked Sam in disbelief.

"We don't have much time! Come with me!" he told the teen.

"You can't escape!" shouted Megatron. "I will kill that Witwicky boy to gain the Cube!" he looked at Emmanuel. "But you… you I will not kill… I'm going to make you my pet." His red optics flashed evilly.

Emmanuel growled at Megatron. "In your dream! I will never going to become your pet!" he shouted at the con's leader. After he said that he took Sam's hand in his own and jumped from the building.

"NOOO!" yelled Megatron in anger.

In the air, Emmanuel wrapped his arms around San before turned their bodies so he would be on the bottom and Sam on the top. The Cube was between them. When they nearly landed on the hard ground, the Cube suddenly let out a surge of power that made every bots and cons to buckle.

Emmanuel's eyes were wide in disbelief and fear. He didn't know what would the Cube do to him. His breath stopped when he sensed the majority of the All-Spark's energy travelling into his body to become one with his spark.

And that was when everything became painful for him.

His mouth opened wide, but the pained sound that erupted from it wasn't a pained sound that belonged to human. It was a pained roar of a beast or more specifically a dragon.

000

Optimus watched in disbelief when Emmanuel teleported himself right beside Sam. He watched when the violet-eyed teen pulled Sam away from Megatron's clutch, making them dropping from the building. His optics wide in horror when Emmanuel turned their position so he would be on the bottom while Sam on the top.

His spark freeze in terror at the event. He knew he needed to do something if he wanted the two of them stayed alive. Without thinking he ran to the humans, hoping that he could catch them before it was too late.

When running to the dropping humans, he saw Megatron decided to follow them. He didn't want his brother caught Emmanuel, for he didn't want the teen became the con's pet. He knew what would happen to the teen if he became the con's pet and his spark recoiled in fear if that happened to him.

Suddenly a bright light erupted from the Cube that resided between Emmanuel and Sam, making Optimus stopped from his running to closed his optics. He knew it wasn't only him that needed to close his eyes, but everyone in the city. Then along with the bright light, he too heard a pained roar that belonged to the race that he knew had extinct from Cybertron.

After the light had dissipated, Optimus opened his optics to see what happened to Emmanuel and the others. His blue optics widened up in surprise when he saw his brother laying on the ground with his optics offline. At that moment Optimus knew his brother had offline.

"Op… Optimus…"

Optimus looked towards Sam and his optics became wide when he saw what he found under the human's body. A Draconian…

000

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Notes:

This story doesn't have a beta-reader, any errors in grammars and spellings are my own fault.

See the end of the chapter for more notes.

Chapter 4

Ratchet looked at the monitoring system currently hooked up to one Emmanuel Bright. He looked at the figure on the berth with sad optics, surveying him for any signs of waking up.

It had been seven months since Emmanuel went into a coma after the battle in Mission City. No one knew what really happened back there, but they knew that the All-Spark had gone and Megatron had offlined.

Everyone, the Autobots and the humans, were waiting for their friend and saviour to wake up.

Many things happened after the Mission City. The Autobots were now exposed to the public though only four sides knew the full story of their existences; the President of the United States of America, his Secretary of Defence, the American Military, and the American Ministry of Magic.

The appearances of the American Ministry of Magi in the meeting between the American Government and the Autobots made them realized that there was another existence beside the normal human on earth.

It was true that the wizards and the witches had the same appearance with normal humans, but in the eyes of the Autobots they weren't normal humans. In their processor they were called homo magi, a sub-species of human that could control power called magic.

Not only that, they too found out that the magical creatures were existed. At first no one believed any wizards or witches when they told him that unicorn, dragon, griffin, and any supernatural creatures existed in the magical world. However, when they saw them with their own optics, they soon realized there was a lot of thing that even the Cybertronian could not comprehend in their very long life.

Beside all of that, thanked to the American Ministry of Magic, the civilians in Mission City did not have any memories about the battle between the Autobots and the Decepticon. The Ministry of Magic had made sure to send a group of mind manipulator to alter and manipulate the civilians' memories.

When the US Magical Minister found out that Emmanuel Bright aka Harry Potter was not a human in the first place, but a Cybertronian like the Autobots but from the sub-race, he decided to give a new job for him. He decided to make Emmanuel Bright a liaison between the US Magical world and the Autobots.

The Minister knew with Emmanuel became the liaison between the US Magical world and the Autobots, the violet-eyed teen would be protected from the Britain Ministry of Magic. He knew if his counterpart in Britain knew that 'Harry Potter' still alive and was in America, he would anything to make sure 'Harry Potter' came back to Britain.

No one was surprised that Emmanuel had a lot of visitors while in a deep coma. Autobots, USA wizards and witches, and some military personnel would drop by to the med-bay to see his condition. However, the most surprise visit was coming from Optimus Prime.

He visit Emmanuel daily. No one knew why the Autobot Commander always visited the violet-eyed teen everyday and they decided not confront him with that question. They left him alone.

A lot happened with the Autobots in the span of seven months while Emmanuel in a coma. Optimus' broadcast across the galaxy reached quite a few Autobots who immediately came to earth.

The first who came were the triplets – Acree, Chromia, and Elita – three sister-bots who took the form of motorcycles. The second pair to arrive was the twins – Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the most notorious pranksters among the Autobots. These two were shortly followed by Jolt and Wheeljack.

The newcomers were immediately briefed as to what happened to Megatron and the battle at Mission City. The new bots looked at Emmanuel in awe and was saddened when found out that no one knew when he would wake up.

Ratchet sighed and was about to leave the room when one of his monitoring devices started to let out a frantic beep. Surprised, the med-bot went back to the console, only to see the increase of Emmanuel's brain activity.

The med-bot grinned when he saw the reading. It seemed as if Emmanuel was going to wake up. Without any hesitation he went out to find Optimus. Everyone needed to know that their friend was going to be with them soon.

000

 _Slowly he opened his eyes, only to find he was deep inside red-colored water. He didn't remembered how he got here, but he could remember pain and then nothing._

 _Was he dead?_

 _Yeah, maybe he had died and now was in limbo. He let out a small sigh, this place was so peaceful, there was no pain and any nightmare. He could live here forever._

 _He blinked when he heard a voice came to the red-colored water. The voice was deep and gentle, a kind of voice that could be tied with protection. Whoever the owner of this voice was a very gentle person, who would protect his (he knew it was a male) precious people with everything he had._

 _His spark clenched. He wanted to have the owner of this voice to protect him. He wanted the owner of this voice cherish him._

 _He just wanted someone to love him._

 _With that in his mind, he raised his hand once more, trying to reach the soft light that had come to lighten the area._

000

Optimus stared at the pad in his servos with glazed blue optics. His processor still rewinding the events that happened in Mission City six months ago. He still couldn't believe that Emmanuel wasn't a human like Sam, but the extinct race called Draconian.

He still remembered what his mentor said about Draconian, they were the only race on Cybertron that didn't depend on machine but nature. So it wasn't strange if their country very different from the other countries in Cybertron.

They too didn't have alt-modes like the other Cybertronians. They only had their bipedal mode or what they called beast mode, and their modes were similar with an image of a humanoid dragon in human's perspective, only mechanical.

"Optimus," Sam called the Autobots' leader.

Optimus looked down at Sam. "Yes, Sam?" he put down his pad to give the teen his full attention.

"Back then I heard you called Emmanuel a Draconian," Sam tilted his head to the side. "What are they?"

Optimus closed his optics, trying to remember the first and the last time he had seen a Draconian in Cybertron. "They are a sub-species of the Cybertronian, Sam. They are a race that takes a figure of a humanoid dragon in your myth."

"Are they robot like you?" he asked Optimus.

Optimus nodded. "Yes, they are robot like us, but more intone with nature than any of us. So their country was the only country that had tress and any organic animals," he explained.

"Bet their country was beautiful," whispered Sam.

"Oh, Sam, their country was very beautiful..." a wishful tone evidenced in his voice. "That's why a lot of Cybertronian loved to go there to have a vacation." He let out a small sigh. "But now, the country was no more and the Draconian had gone extinct except Emmanuel."

Sam looked at Optimus with wide eyes. "They had gone extinct? Why?" he couldn't believe that Emmanuel was the only Draconian in the entire universe.

"I don't know a lot, but I heard from my mentor that a mysterious enemy came from nowhere and decided to kill every Draconian in the Cybertron," explained Optimus. "This enemy was brutal, he killed not only adult Draconian but hatchlings too, leaving no survivors at that time."

"Except Emmanuel," stated Sam.

"Except Emmanuel." Optimus nodded in agreement.

"Why there was no one helping them when this mysterious enemy appeared?" asked Sam.

Optimus looked at Sam with a slight guilty look on his faceplate. "That was because the councils forbid anyone to help the Draconian," he told him.

"What?" Sam looked at Optimus with wide eyes. "They forbid anyone from helping the Draconian?"

"At that time I didn't know why the councils didn't want to help the Draconian," Optimus closed his optics again, "but after I became Prime I soon found out that the councils didn't like the harmony inside the Draconian's country."

"Jealously..."

"And greed, for Draconian's country could produce energon naturally without any aid from machine," told Optimus.

Whatever Sam wanted to ask to Optimus was stopped when Ratchet walked into the office. He arched his eyebrow when he saw happiness on the medical-bot's faceplate.

"Good news," said Ratchet when they arrived inside the room. "Emmanuel is starting to wake up."

000

Emmanuel blinked his eyes open, only to stare at the white ceiling. Slowly he raised his hand to block the light, but twitch in surprise when he saw claws not fingers in front of his eyes.

'No way...' thought Emmanuel in disbelief. 'There's no way...'

Slowly he moved to a sitting position, still looking at his claws in wonder and disbelief. His gaze moved from his claws to his feet, they too had changed to claws like his hands. Still not believing, he conjured a mirror and looked at his face.

The image that looking back at him was a face wearing a black visor and a helmet with a blue crystal attached on the center.

He really wanted to laugh out loud in relief when he saw the familiar face of his true form in the mirror. Oh, how long he had dreamed to see that familiar face again? Now to see it reflected on the mirror made him wanted to laugh in joy or crying in happiness.

He looked up when he heard the door opened by someone. He blinked his eyes... err, optics when he saw the surprised look of the Autobots.

"Hello," he greeted them in soft voice.

000

Never in million years that Optimus would ever see another Draconian in his life. He always thought that race had gone from existence, but to see the last of them in the Autobots' med-bay made him realized how beautiful they really were.

Emmanuel's Draconian form had the same height with Bumblebee (he knew this from Ratchet) and a body figure similar with a femme. Well, he could understand why Emmanuel would have a body figure similar with a femme, he was a flyer and a flyer needed a body that could utilize agility and speed.

He had a black light armor plantings that adored with blue glowing tribal tattoos. On the center of his chest was a symbol of Draconian, which was a face of dragon in blue color (similar with Predacon symbol). And last was a black visor that hidden all of his face from everyone.

 **"שלום?"** Emmanuel greeted softly.

When he saw the confusion looks, Emmanuel realized he unconsciously used Draconish to talk. So he cleared his throat and tried once more.

"Hello?" he greeted them again.

He then felt overwhelmed when everyone started talking all at once. The combination of human shouts and robot voices made everything incomprehensible to his audios. Annoyed with the noise, since he was still a bit groggy from waking up, he smacked the berth to shut them up.

He did not expect for a dent to appear in the berth when he did that.

"Ah..." Emmanuel looked embarrassed at the development.

Ratchet only shook his head before he went to stand beside the berth. "Let me see if there's any complication," he told Emmanuel.

Emmanuel nodded and let the med-bot to examine him. He was fidgeting when Ratchet's medical-scanner scanned his body, trying to see any anomalies that could harm him in the future.

"Okay, nothing is wrong with you," said Ratchet, making Emmanuel sighed in relief.

"So, how long I've been here and is there something new?" Emmanuel asked everyone.

000

"So, I had been in coma for the last seven months. The US Ministry of Magic had made him a liaison between the US Magical world and the Autobots. The President of the United State of America awarded me with fully adult status, not only in here but in another countries. Then Optimus, in his fired CPU, decided to award me a position of being a spokesperson of Cybertronian race to the people on earth." He crossed his arms. "Did I miss anything?" his voice filled with sarcasm to the amusement of everyone in the room.

"Well, with you being a liaison between the US Magical world and the Autobots, along with being a spokesperson of Cybertronian race to the people on earth... you have the same rank with an Ambassador," told Lennox with a grin. "Great isn't it?"

"They don't care that I'm not a human in the first place?" asked Emmanuel, wishing at least they disliked his inhuman status.

"They don't care about that," said Lennox cheerfully. "The US Magical Minister had told us that for the last thirteen years you had lived as a human. That meant you know a lot about human behaviors and etc." he tilted his head. "So, what is your alt-mode? Is it the same with the other Autobots?"

Emmanuel blinked at the question before started to browse his processor to find out what his alt-mode was or if he had one. He blinked in surprise when he found out that his alt-mode was his human form. Frowning, he closed his optics and activated the alt-mode program to see if it was true.

Everyone watched in fascination when violet-blue light started to engulf Emmanuel's body. When the light disappeared, they found Emmanuel on the med-berth in his usual human form.

"Well, if that's your alt-form, I don't think the humans will protest," said Jazz to Emmanuel, who was looking at his human's hand.

"Well, is there anything beside I become a liaison US Magical world and the Autobots along as a spokesperson of Cybertronian for the human?" asked Emmanuel, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Well?" he narrowed his eyes when he saw how nervous they looked when he asked that question.

"You need to turn back to your Draconian form first, Emmanuel," Optimus told the Draconian.

Emmanuel looked at Optimus suspiciously before did what the Autobot's leader asked him to do. After he had transformed into his Draconian form, he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Now what?" he asked the flamed red and blue bot.

Optimus looked at Ratchet, who was nodding and taking a mirror on the table before gave it to the Draconian. "See your forehead," instructed Optimus.

Emmanuel looked at Optimus one more time before looked down at his face, more specifically to his forehead. His optics became wide when he saw a glowing blue crystal attached in the center of his forehead.

"What the hell?!" he yelped in surprise. He knew the last time he saw his face, there was no glowing crystal attached in the center of his forehead. "What is this?"

Ratchet took over the explanation. "Well," he started nervously, "it's look like you're now the Guardian of All-Spark, Emmanuel Bright."

Emmanuel's CPU tried to process the information but because it was to shocking, it fried his CPU and knocked him unconscious.

"Well, at least he doesn't start to howl in rage," murmured Barricade, making everyone nodded their heads/helms in agreements.

000

After discovering that now he was the Guardian of the All-Spark because his spark became its home and shield, he talked with Optimus, hoping to find anything useful about the ancient Cybertronian Artifact since his race did not need the All-Spark in their lives to begin with.

According to Optimus, the All-Spark was a remnant of an unknown civilization since they had no relevant data of its creation or capabilities. However, they knew the All-Spark was the thing that gave them a blessing to have a sparkling in Cybertron.

 _"But we, the Draconian, didn't need All-Spark to have any hatchlings back there," he told Optimus._

 _"Maybe your race was created different by Primus," Optimus told Emmanuel. "Maybe because he wanted to have a different race that intone with natures."_

Emmanuel still didn't understand why his extinct race was different from the other Transformers, but he let it go for sometime there was something that would always be a mystery or couldn't be solved.

Ratchet then told him the Cube back in the Cybertron was used as a means to repair Transformers to their peak condition by channeling a bit of its power through a buffer of sorts. Not only that, it too could give some kind of blessing towards a bonded pair to have a sparkling or created a new Transformer from non-sentient machine.

 _"So, you mean the All-Spark couldn't be used to kill?" Emmanuel tilted his head._

 _"No, All-Spark couldn't be used to kill. For its job is to give life, not to take life," he explained to the Draconian._

However, what made Emmanuel confused why now a Draconian became the Guardian of All-Spark? Why not some million years ago, when the Cube still in the Cybertron? Why now? And why it chose him? That was a question that would be quite difficult to answer without knowing how Primus created the artifact in the first place.

Beside of all that, he too could provide energon cubes for the Autobots endlessly and him didn't feel winded after creating them.

When Ironhide found out that they had an almost endless supply of energon at their disposal, the bot immediately went to the firing range and used his cannons at their fullest. Optimus had to stop the trigger-happy bot because even if they had plenty of energon for him to use, that did not mean the weapon specialist could destroy the firing range.

Shaking his head, Emmanuel's mind started to stir towards Sam. The teen had told the Autobots that he wanted to live his life normally while attending college. From his experience, Emmanuel knew there was no such thing as normal. Once you've been touched by the unknown, you need to expect it to come back worst than ever and bite you in the ass with a vengeance.

Beside all of that, he decided to let Sam had what he wanted. However, he had a feeling Sam would become involved with them once more, especially with how active the Decepticon these last three weeks.

000

Starscream looked at the pad in his servo with narrowed optics. He was looking at the image of the violet-eyed teen that had protected the Autobots and the humans with a force-shield. Nothing special could be seen from the human except he had some-kind of power, unlike the other humans he ever seen on earth.

However, what made him felt confused was his spark felt some kind familiarity with him.

As if in the past he had met him. But how could that happen? He never met this fleshling before. The only one who ever met before became the Decepticons was Skyfire and...

Wait. The fleshling had the same violet eyes with him! Could it be...

With that in his processor, Starscream went out from his room to find where this fleshling was.

000

Emmanuel let out a small sigh. Not long ago he had a meeting with the President and the Minister of Magic. The two of them wanted to give him a command of the NEST base and its operations. When he heard this from the two powerhouse, he asked them to think it over for he really did not thing he could do it.

After negotiating for sometimes, they accepted Emmanuel's request; the Draconian would be the guardian of everyone in the Autobot-NEST Base while Optimus would become the Commander of everyone in the Autobot-NEST base.

When they asked him why he gave the command to Optimus, he told them that Optimus was a Prime and he had millions years of experience than him. In the past, when he was still lived in Draconic, he never took a command in military. It was his older brother's responsibility. His responsibility at that time was to make sure everyone in Draconic safe from harm. He was a Guardian, not a Warrior.

He sighed. Well from beside he was not a Warrior, he too realized with the way every Bots looked at him. They looked at him adoration and respect. When he asked Jazz about this, the saboteur told him that he was an equivalent to a god in their optics and that because of he could ask the All-Spark inside him to give a blessing to a bonded couple a sparkling, unlimited amount of energon, and healed the wounded Transformers.

When he found out the reason why every Bots in the base looked at him like that. He soon had a row with Optimus. He told the Prime to command every Bots under him to drop the worship-like adoration. He was in the same level as everyone in the base – both humans and Bots.

Optimus only laughed at him and then told him that he would tell his men to stop looking at him with worship-like adoration. However, he could not promise the Draconian that every Bots would do that.

Well, at least he did not need to remind every Bots that he was a Cybertronian liked them, only he had a status as the Guardian of the All-Spark.

Taking a deep breath, Emmanuel decided to relax himself with flying around. So, without transforming back into his Draconian form, he summoned his wings in aura form before shot towards the sky.

He closed his eyes when the wind caressed his body. He really loved flying and that was why he felt so much joy when he got back his true form. Now he could fly without needing magic broom like in the past.

He stopped abruptly when he sensed a familiar aura standing in front of him. He looked to the front, only to see a red, silver, and yellow mech floating there.

"Starscream..." he whispered in disbelief.

TBC...

Chapter End Notes

Emmanuel's Draconian form: His form is similar with the combined Rayearth from Magical Knight Rayearth from Clamp. The differences between the robot and Emmanuel's true form were: 1) Emmanuel doesn't have a bulky figure, but a figure similar with a femme (think of Arcee from Transformers Prime), 2) He doesn't have the huge shoulder armors like the combined Rayearth, but a normal one, 3) His face is hidden behind a black visor like Soundwave from Transformers Prime, 4) He only has one set of wings, not like the combined Rayearth, and could be folded when he doesn't use them to fly, 5) His face behind the visor isn't like the combined Rayearth's face, but like every bots from Transformers G1 and Armada.

Draconish: The language that the Draconian used, in this story I use Hebrew as their languages Reason why Emmanuel wears a black visor: In Draconian, there's a tradition to never show their faces until they bonded with someone. After bonded with someone, the Draconian can show his or her face to everyone else and use the black visor only as a battle mask.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Notes:

Astrosecond - .273 seconds

Klik – 1 minute

Joor – 3 hours

Cycle – 1 day

Breem – 1 week

Groon – 1 month

Stella cycle – year

Meta cycle – 5 years

Deca cycle – 10 years

Orn – century

Vorn – 5 centuries

 **Chapter 5**

 _He closed his eyes when the wind caressed his body. He really loved flying and that was why he felt so much joy when he got his true form back. Now he could fly without needing a magic broom like in the past._

 _He stopped abruptly when he sensed a familiar aura standing in front of him. He looked up, only to see a red, silver, and yellow mech floating in front of him._

 _"Starscream..." he whispered in disbelief._

000

Starscream stared hard at the fleshling in front of him. He knew from the moment his optics landed on this particular fleshling, he wasn't the same with the others. It was proved with how he could fly on the sky without any aids, except a violet-blue light in a shape of wings on his back.

He tilted his head to the side a little, trying to see what he had found was really there. A familiar shadow intertwined with the fleshling when he looked straight into those violet eyes.

Emmanuel looked warily at the seeker in front of him. He didn't know why Starscream appeared in front of him, but as long as he didn't attack him he wouldn't do anything. His eyes widened up in surprise when the seeker suddenly launched his missiles towards him.

In a flash he changed form so the bombs wouldn't hurt him too badly. However, he didn't realize those bombs were only a distraction. For when the dust had dissipated, Starscream suddenly tackled him to the earth below.

'Shit!' cursed Emmanuel when he and Starscream plowing to the earth below. 'This is going to hurt." He braced himself for the impact.

A loud crash accompanied by a heavy dust could be heard and seen.

Emmanuel groaned when his back throbbed painfully. "What the hell are you thinking, Star—" his words stopped in his throat when he saw the seeker.

Starscream was glaring down at him with some emotions he couldn't identify from his red optics. Before he could ask the seeker once more, the said seeker suddenly punched him right on the jaw.

Emmanuel's optics was wide in surprise at the punch on the jaw that he received from the seeker. Before he could straighten himself, another punch came straight to his other jaw.

"Why?" whispered Starscream, still punching Emmanuel.

Even though Emmanuel was being punched continuously, he still could hear whatever Starscream wanted to say to him.

"Why?" the seeker continued to punch the Draconian under him. "WHY?!" with a yell he gave the Draconian a last hard punch, cracking the upper left side of his black visor.

Emmanuel was dazed from the last punch and before he could shake it off, the seeker pulled him up slightly only to viciously smack him back to the ground.

"WHY?!" he yelled at the Draconian.

Emmanuel blinked to make the black spots disappeared and then focused his optics to the seeker on top of him. His visible left violet optic widened up when he saw the state of the seeker.

The seeker was looking at him with tears trickled down his cheeks and his face was painted with anguish.

"Oh, Starscream," whispered Emmanuel, guilt stabbed his spark at the seeker's poor state.

"Why?" slowly the Draconian raised his arms to the seeker's head. "Why?" he pulled the seeker to his chest plate, right on his spark chamber, hoping it would calm him down.

"I'm sorry," whispered Emmanuel, closing his optics. "I didn't mean to leave you but I didn't have any said back there."

"What happened back there, Kaiser?" Starscream didn't want to move away from the Draconian for he really missed the sound of his beating spark.

Emmanuel didn't reprimand the seeker for using his true name. "A spawn of Unicron came to our country, trying to make my father bowed to him. But, when my father rebuffed his adversary, the spawn of Unicron decided to destroy my country along with its citizen, adults and hatchlings."

Starscream looked up to the anguish left violet eye. "When I heard about the extermination of the Draconian in my dorm in Iacon, I thought you had died," he told the Draconian.

"My dying parents knocked me unconscious so they could send me to safety," whispered Emmanuel. "I landed here thirteen stella cycle ago and was founded by a human couple, they adopted me as their son for my own protection."

If he thought about it, the Potters' action of adopting him as their son was a protection from the group like the Sector Seven.

"Now tell me," he pushed Starscream a little so he could look him straight in the optics. "Why did you become a Decepticon?" he asked the seeker. "I know you, Starscream. You hate hurting people and love to become a scientist. So why?"

Starscream tried to look away from Emmanuel, but the Draconian didn't let him. "It's because I was desperate, Kaiser," he told the Draconian. "When I heard the news about the extermination, me and some of the Transformers wanted to help, but the Councils didn't let us..."

Emmanuel snorted. There was no way the councils would let some of the Transformers went to the Draconic to give some help. They were jealous with his father's position as the Emperor. Beside jealously, they too felt greedy with the nature energon in the Draconic. They wanted it for themselves.

"I felt disappointed and angry towards the councils for not letting some of the Transformers to help your race when they needed it," said Starscream.

"However, I know that still couldn't make you accept any invitation to become a Decepticon," Emmanuel stared hard at the red optics of the seeker. "What was the other reason that made you became a Decepticon?"

Starscream licked his gloss across his lips plate. "Two vorns after the extermination of the Draconian, me and my friend; Skyfire, went to the prehistoric earth to do some investigation. We wanted to know everything about this planet..." he started to explain.

Emmanuel crossed his arms in front of his chest plate, letting the seeker told him his story.

"But then tragedy happened, I was separated from Skyfire and..." he stopped. "I tried to find him, but knew I couldn't do it alone. So, I decided to come back and asked the councils to lend me a hand..."

Emmanuel raised his claws. "Stop, without you telling me, I already know where this story leads to..." he looked straight into Starscream's red optics. "They did the same thing when my people were being exterminated, right?"

"Yes, but not only that, they too accused me that I was the one who had hurt and abandoned Skyfire on the prehistory earth!" shouted Starscream in anger and hurt. "Why should I did that to my friend?! I would never do that! He was the only mech who would befriend me and as a seeker, loyalty is the first priority along with protecting sparklings."

Now he knew the reason why Starscream and some of the seekers involved with Decepticons. Everyone wanted to have what they called equality and as long the councils filled with the corrupted ones, they would be no equality. He couldn't blame them for revolting.

However, what made him felt slightly disturbed was the way Megatron commanded his subordinates. From what he knew in the past, the ex-Lord High Protector was not the type would ever kill people until there was no the other way. So, to see and hear that the ex-Lord High Protector could kill the other Transformers without any remorse, something had happened to him back there.

And the All-Spark inside his spark throbbed painfully, as if trying to tell him to do something about this mystery.

"Starscream, could I ask you something?" he looked at the seeker. "What do you think about the past Megatron and the present Megatron?"

Starscream blinked his optics at Emmanuel's questions. "Why do you want to know that?" he asked in confusion.

Emmanuel sighed. "Just tell me, Starscream," he told the seeker. "Right now I'm trying to solve some mysteries that continue to plague my processor."

"Well, when I first met with Megatron, he was a very considerate leader and would help his subordinates," the seeker explained. "One mission changed everything. I didn't know what happened with him back there, but it changed him from a compassionate leader to become a tyrant. It as if his personality changed 180' in one night."

Emmanuel frowned when he heard Starscream's explanation. There was no way someone could change their personality 180' in just one night, there must be some outside intervention. But what? If he could find the reason why Megatron became a tyrant, maybe he could give Optimus his brother back.

"Starscream," he looked at the seeker, "what I'm going to ask you will put you in danger, but I know you can do it."

"If you want me to become your spy, I'm sorry to tell you that I can't do it." The seeker shook his head. "I want to protect some of my close friends there."

Emmanuel smiled at the loyalty. "No, I don't want you to become my inside informant regarding the Decepticons' plan," he said sincerely. "All I want from you is to inform anything unusual from Megatron."

"Megatron dead," stated Starscream flatly.

Emmanuel shook his head. "No, I don't think he will stay dead for too long," he told the seeker.

"How could you know that?" the seeker knew that sometimes the Draconian KNEW something, even though he didn't know how he knew.

Emmanuel looked to the sky. "My instinct told me that he would come back," his gave an eye-smile to the seeker.

The seeker let out a sigh at the Draconian's antics. He knew he should believed his instinct, for it was always helped them back in Cybertron. However, how he could believe him when every bots and cons saw the death of Megatron in Mission City?

"So, I only need to inform you about Megatron, no more than that?" the seeker asked the Draconian.

Emmanuel nodded his head. "Yes, you only need to inform me about Megatron. No more than that," he promised.

"Very well then," slowly he turned on his thrusters. "Should I know the way to tell you without anyone know about it?" he asked the last Draconian.

Emmanuel let out a smirk before gave a sharp whistle. After the Draconian gave a sharp whistle, Starscream saw a white thing came to their position. He blinked his optics when the white thing was a snowy white owl.

"Hedwig will become our messengers," he told the seeker. "Just look into her eyes while talking the information."

"Telepathic bond between master and his familiar?" asked Starscream.

"Yes."

Nodding his head in agreement, the seeker then transformed back into his jet form before went away from that place. Emmanuel watched the retreating figure of Starscream with a small smile.

'Everything is going to be alright...' he thought to himself.

000

Six months later, Emmanuel was in the meeting room with the Autobots and the NEST soldiers, discussing about the Decepticon activity on Earth, when Hedwig came into the room with a small pad attached on one of her feet.

A small smile appeared on his face at the appearance of his familiar. He then raised his right hand to let her perched there. "Hello, girl, what do you have there?" gently he asked the snow owl.

Hedwig only hooted in greeting before gave her left foot to Emmanuel, telling the Draconian to take the small pad.

Emmanuel only smiled at the snow white owl and took the small pad from her foot. He looked at the small pad for a moment before turned it on. He read whatever in the small pad before a small frown appeared on his face, making the Autobots and the soldiers felt concern.

"What is it, Emmanuel?" asked Optimus.

Emmanuel looked at Optimus. "It's from the Minister of Magic. He informed me that Voldemort had raised once more and started to killing mundane in Britain. His action made the Royalty especially the Queen to intervene." He closed his eyes. "Of course, this event leading to the Britain Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, revealed the existence of Voldemort and his minions, war, and finally the prophecy."

Oh, how he really hated prophecy. The magical world in Britain too trusting with prophecy, making them stagnate and lazy. Not only that, that place full with cowards. If that place didn't full with cowards, they would never let a child become a weapon to kill the Dark Lord. They should have raised their weapons and fought against the said Dark Lord themselves.

"Then why this concern you?" asked Jazz. "With you here, you don't have any tie with them. So, why this concern you, Emmanuel?"

Emmanuel pet Hedwig's head gently. He knew the Autobots and the NEST soldiers didn't know the real reason why he ran to the USA. He knew the US Ministry of Magic didn't tell them anything, deciding it was his right to tell them the truth.

Taking a deep breath, the Draconian started to explain the reason why he ran away from Britain, especially the magical one. He told them about his life at Hogwarts until the second year before he found out their true plan towards him, about Voldemort and his minions, the Order of the Phoenix, and finally the war.

After he finished telling them the truth, they could see anger in the Autobots' optics and the NEST soldiers' eyes. They didn't angry at him, but angry at the people in his former home. His spark warmed with gratitude when he realized that they cared about him, something that never happened when he still in his former home.

"What the slag they are thinking?!" asked Ironhide in anger. "They decided to let a youngling to become their weapon while they are hiding inside their houses?"

"Youngling?" asked Emmanuel with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course you're still a youngling," said Ratchet with a smirk. "How old are you right now in Cybertron?"

"18 million stella years," answered Emmanuel.

The humans chocked when they heard Emmanuel's true age. "You're old!" Lennox pointed his finger to Emmanuel.

"Not for us, Cybertronian," explained Acree. "Emmanuel here is still young... you can say his age is equivalent with a human when his or her age is 18 years old."

"Oh, still very young to involve in war," said Lennox.

"It's true that he is too young to be involved in war," added Barricade, "but the people in this Britain Magical World will make sure he is involved."

"Those people are cowards!" exclaimed Frenzy from his place on Barricade's shoulder.

Emmanuel smiled at his friends' concern for him. He blinked when he sensed a metal brushed gently across his back. Slowly he turned his head slightly to see who was brushing his back. He was surprised when he found out it was Optimus who was brushing his back with one of his metal fingers.

"So, what will you do now?" asked Optimus, still brushing Emmanuel's back.

Emmanuel closed his eyes. "Their problem isn't my problem," he told the Prime. He knew his answer would make him looked cold, but he knew the magical in Britain Wizarding world needed to fight back. They needed to adapt and learn, not continued to believe in a prophecy.

"You would let Voldemort take hold of the Ministry of Magic in Britain?" asked Ironhide.

"I have a new life here," he told the weapon specialist. "Everyone that I knew back there did not care about me. They only cared about my money and my fame." He closed his eyes. "All of you do not care about that. That's why I will let them defend themselves against Voldemort but when the Dark Lord decides to turn his attention towards the US Magical world, then I will act."

Everyone could not blame Emmanuel for doing that. They knew the violet-eyed Draconian did not have any love towards the people in Britain magical world. Especially after he found out that they only wanted his adopted parents' money and his so-called 'fame' as 'Harry Potter'.

"We understand, Emmanuel," whispered Optimus. "When this Dark Lord decides to turn his attention towards this place, we will help you fight him."

His spark burst in happiness at Optimus' words and nodded his head in gratitude.

000

Starscream was pondering the meeting between him and Kaiser in his processor when Soundwave walked into the room. The seeker didn't realize the cassette player was behind him until he sensed a hand on his shoulder.

"Starscream: has something in his mind?" asked the cassette player.

The seeker didn't know what the con's TIC would do if he knew he had a meeting with the Autobots' Ambassador not too long ago. Even though he and Kaiser was in different side, that didn't mean he would let the Decepticons knew about him. He was his brother and he would protect him with everything he had.

"Starscream: afraid that Soundwave will kill his brother; Kaiser?' asked the blue TIC.

Starscream chocked in surprise at the question. "You command Laserbeak to follow me!" he exclaimed in anger and hurt. "You still don't trust me after all of this time?"

"Soundwave: trust Starscream, but still worry," he told the seeker. "Soundwave: asked Laserbeak to follow Starscream, but didn't know he would meet with the Autobots' Ambassador."

"So, you're not spying on me?" Starscream tilted his head slightly.

"Soundwave: didn't spy on Starscream, only wanted to protect," he told the seeker. "Megatron: maybe has gone, but still need to worry."

The seeker stared hard at the red visor of the TIC before let out a sigh. "So, you have the same idea with Kaiser?" he asked him.

"Soundwave: has a feeling that Megatron will come back one day," he told the SIC. "Soundwave: dislike Megatron for hurting Soundwave's sparkmate."

The seeker smiled softly at the declaration. The TIC maybe emotionless on the outside, but in the inside he was a passionate and protective sparkmate. He still remembered how Soundwave tried very hard calming himself down from attacking Megatron for 'punishing' him for something that he had never done.

Gently he moved his head closer to Soundwave's face. "Thank you," he whispered softly against the TIC mask.

"Soundwave: doesn't understand why Starscream thanks Soundwave," he told the seeker.

The seeker only shook his head before rested it between the TIC's shoulder and neck. "So, you're not going to be angry if I decide to become Kaiser's spy regarding Megatron?" he asked the TIC.

"Soundwave: knows that Kaiser won't be like an Autobot or a Decepticon regarding a defector. Kaiser: will hear the reason first before decide what to do later," he explained to the seeker.

"How can you say that?" asked the seeker to his sparkmate.

"Soundwave: met with Kaiser when Soundwave fighting some corrupted Autobots back in Cybertron," he told the seeker. "Kaiser: killed the corrupted Autobots to make sure Soundwave could escape."

The seeker looked at his sparkmate with wide eyes full disbelief. "Kaiser killed the corrupted Autobots?" he never knew the Draconian could kill someone.

Soundwave nodded. "Kaiser: helped Soundwave rescued the cassettes from being offlined," he added.

The seeker smiled at the information. "That's Kaiser for you. He will help everyone that needs any helps, without wanting anything in return," he told his sparkmate.

Yeah, he would be a very good emperor if Draconic still exist in Cybertron.

000

The alarm blared around the base woke up Emmanuel from his slumber. Still with sleepy eyes, the Draconian exited his bedroom chamber and made his way to the command center where everyone was gathered.

Optimus looked down at Emmanuel, feeling concerned when he saw the Draconian's sleepy violet eyes. "Are you alright, Emmanuel?" asked the Prime.

Emmanuel looked up at the Prime before giving him a small smile. "I'm alright," he told the tall semi-bot. Taking a deep breath he went to the main terminal and addressed the soldier in charge of the monitor. "What happened?" he asked the soldier.

"Our Intel in Shanghai informed us that there was a large energon reading in one of the construction sites in the area," informed the soldier.

Optimus looked at Frenzy. "Frenzy, please use any video devices in the area to get a visual of this Decepticon," he told the mini-bot that sitting on Barricade's shoulder.

Frenzy saluted to the Prime. "Yes, sir!" he jumped from Barricade's right shoulder to the main terminal. A few plugs came out from his fingers and plugged into the console. Not long Frenzy told everyone in the Command room. "Patching to main monitors now."

The large monitor in the room came to life to show a Mining Excavator. It was larger than the ordinary excavator. Not only that, they too could see the Decepticon insignia on it, making it a hostile.

"There will be a lot of damage to the city if we don't stop this con," told Emmanuel to Optimus before he went to Lennox. "Lennox, please patch me with the American Military Outpost in the Chinese continent."

"Of course, Emmanuel," he grinned at the violet-eyed Draconian.

Not long the first monitor changed to show the face of a military personnel with white hair.

"Greeting, my name is Emmanuel Bright, I'm the Cybertron Ambassador for the planet of earth, and the Guardian of Autobots-NEST," said Emmanuel to the military personnel.

The military personnel only looked surprise for a moment before saluted him. "Good to meet you, sir! I'm Lieutenant Robert Mark of Shanghai baser, sir!"

Emmanuel beckoned Optimus to move closer. "Tell your plan, Optimus," he told the Prime before stepped back, letting Optimus to tell the military personnel the plan.

Three minutes later, Optimus finished informed Lieutenant Robert Mark the plan to stop the Decepticon in Shanghai before went to Emmanuel. With a gentle smile he brushed one of his metal finger across Emmanuel's back. He grinned inwardly at the pleasant shiver that emitted from the Draconian.

The level of trust that came from the Draconian had made Optimus' spark thumped in happiness, especially from the individual that should have felt wary from any nice gestures after he became the last of his race.

000

Emmanuel was currently inside one of the airplanes when his communicator went online. They were two hours away from the drop off point and he couldn't wait to get off the plane. Same with a seeker, Emmanuel disliked a closed space and more preferred an open space or the sky.

"This is Commander Emmanuel Bright," he told to whoever had called him.

 **"Hello, Emmanuel, could you explain why my counterpart in China calls me not long ago? What's going on there?"**

Emmanuel smiled when he heard the voice of John Keller, the US Secretary of Defense. "Our Intel told us that a large Decepticon was discovered in China, to be more specific, in downtown Shanghai. I contacted the military base in Shanghai and ordered an evacuation of sorts within the immediate area using a toxic spill as an alibi," he explained to the Secretary of Defense.

 **"If that should be the case, I will explain the real reason why there is an issue of toxic spill to my counterpart in China."** Keller smiled slightly. **"Just get that con out of here, preferably right in a scrap yard."**

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Keller only laughed before he cut off the line.

However, right after Keller cut off the line, his communicator came online once more but now it was from the NEST com-lines. With a frown the Draconian started to hear what the soldiers wanted to say.

 _ **"This isn't good! The con wants to transform!"**_

 _ **"We need to stop the con before it can deliver a counterattack!"**_

"This isn't good," mumbled Emmanuel, standing up from his seat and headed to the back of the airplane. "Open the back, I'm going to jump," he informed the pilot.

"Yes, sir!" the pilot saluted and pushed the button that would open the back of the airplane.

The ramp of the airplane lowered to reveal the city filled with light in the darkness. A strong wing ruffled his black hair as the Draconian crouched slightly, preparing himself to jump. One of the soldiers began to countdown for the airdrop.

"Airdrop in 5, 4, 3, 2..."

"Here goes nothing..." whispered Emmanuel while trying to calm down his excited spark.

"1!"

Right after the soldier finished the countdown; Emmanuel ran down the ramp and jumped off. The wind that caressed his body made the Draconian to let out an excited whoop. Half of the way Emmanuel activated the transformation array to change back into his Draconian form. A pair of black wings appeared immediately on his back as he flew down towards the ground.

The con had transformed fully and now it fired off some of its cannons on the ground that blew up large pipes towards the soldiers. Before the pipes could touch the soldiers, Kaiser landed in front of the soldiers and immediately intercepted the large projectiles before they could hit the humans.

 **"I will not going to let you hurt the humans under my protection!"** he yelled at Demolisher in Cybertronian.

Demolisher was surprised at the appearance of Kaiser, but before it could do anything, the Draconian delivered blasting attacks to the con. The soldiers, after realized that they were protected from the explosion, started firing their guns against the con. It transformed again to leave, making Kaiser to narrow his optics.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Kaiser flanked the con and started to deliver lightning balls towards the huge con. Realized any attacks from behind didn't give any effect to the con, Kaiser flapped his wings to increase his speed until he was right in front before he delivered an overpowered blasting attack to the con.

He watched with satisfaction when the overpowered blasting attack hit the chest of the con and pushed it back. His optics widened up slightly when the con fired off a missile at him, but with a swipe of his right servo, a barrier appeared in front of him, shielding him from the missile.

Kaiser narrowed his eyes at the con, who was heading straight for the highway. He looked up to the sky and went up to raise his altitude. After he was high on the sky, he looked around to find a place that devoid any living beings. He spotted an empty field that not too close to the humans' residents.

With a flapping of his wings, Kaiser flied towards the top of the con's head. "Optimus, I need you to prepare for a drop!" he informed the bot's leader.

 **"I'm getting fitted with the chutes now, Kaiser."** He knew he couldn't call Emmanuel with his human's name when he was in his Draconian form. So after some discussion, they decided to call him with his rank in Draconian, Kaiser which meant Emperor. **"I just need your mark."**

Kaiser took a deep breath before pointed his right servo to the con once more. "Let's go," he whispered with his violet eyes glowing, a sign that he used his power. A violet-blue aura engulfed the huge con before it was being pulled into the air.

He grunted slightly at the weight and started to fly towards the empty field. He gritted his fangs when the con started to squirm against his telekinesis hold, making it became more difficult for the Draconian.

Right when he arrived on the empty field, Kaiser threw the con downwards with vengeance. The weight of the con plus the strength of Kaiser's throw was enough to destroy the ground it landed on. While the con was disoriented, Ironhide and Barricade who had been following Kaiser, immediately fired off ever single cannons and missiles they had on them.

"Optimus," he called the Prime while helping Ironhide and Barricade keeping the huge con on the ground. "Are you ready?" he asked the Prime.

 **"Read and waiting, Kaiser,"** he told the Draconian.

Kaiser nodded in affirmation before delivered a huge electricity ball to the con, who nearly standing back to his feet. "Pilot! Drop your cargo!" he commanded the pilot in Optimus' plane.

 **"Bombs away!"** came the pilot's voice.

Kaiser looked up to watch Optimus jumped off from the plane and landed squarely on the top of the Decepticon's head. The Draconian watched Optimus shooting the huge con on its head, while Ironhide and Barricade climbed onto the con's wheels to shoot them off.

Slowly he raised his right servo, preparing himself to give some devastating attack to the huge con. He raised his wings higher as the spark power surrounding him and a violet-blue magic circle appeared below his pedes.

"Optimus! Ironhide! Barricade!" he called the three bots. "MOVE!"

Optimus and the others took one glance towards Kaiser before jumped off from the huge con.

A large violet-blue spear launched from Kaiser's right servo and hit the con on its chest plate. The spear was strong enough to push it off the road and crash into some kind of factory. Optimus and Ironhide jumped down from the road to get the factory and some last words from the con. After diminishing the magic circle, Kaiser flew over to the crowd of soldiers that gathered in front of the factory. Optimus walked inside as he flew over to him.

"Any last words?" asked Optimus to the huge con with a deep yet dark voice.

Kaiser watched from the sky when the con looked to Optimus with glazed eyes before spoke, "This isn't your planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again."

'The Fallen' thought the Draconian in confusion.

"That doesn't sound good," murmured Lennox from the crowd.

"Not today," was all Optimus' response before he charged his cannon and shot the con on the head, offlining it for good.

000

The last part of every mission was the one he liked the least, but he didn't say anything. While Lennox and his team searched for any missing teammates, Kaiser used his power to repair some damage the Autobots received while sending some reports to Ratchet who was in San Diego Garcia with Jazz, Jolt, and Wheeljack so he could prepare the medical bay with the right tools, inclusive a whole bunch of wrenches ready to use anytime to hit his comrades on their helms in frustration.

The Draconian looked up when Arcee and Chromia supported Elita-1 who had a punctured tire, making her not be able to pull her legs apart.

"Slag, that Sideways!" cursed Elita-1. "How dare he puncture my tire? In this way, I can't walk properly with my pedes!"

Kaiser arched his eyebrow when he heard Elita-1 said a Decepticon's name. It looked like he didn't realize there was another con when he busied attacking the huge con, which was called the Demolisher.

"Easy, Elita," spoke Arcee. "Be glad he didn't do any worse damage on you."

"Arcee is right." Chromia nodded. "I wonder if you spend too much time with Barricade. You start to talk like him."

"Not at all!" Kaiser watched in fascination when a blush of embarrassment appeared on Elita-1's face. "At least he won't be so worried when we return to NEST."

"When someone you love goes away on a dangerous mission, he/she will always be worried," spoke Kaiser as he walked over to the Sisters. "You don't know if he's going to get hurt or maybe die. That's how the wives feel for their husbands when they are in the military." His optics glazed slightly, remembering his mother who always looked worry whenever his father went to a battlefield.

"When you put it that way..." spoke Arcee quietly. "I can't help but feel sad for the humans who lost their sparkmates in our war."

Kaiser touched Elita-1's tire and used telekinesis to repair it. "Don't tell them to stop helping you in your war. They only want to protect their planet and your new home," he told the Sisters.

Elita-1 looked at Kaiser with a smile. "You really are a treasure, Kaiser." The Draconian looked up with a frown. "You're the last of your race but you still want to help us in our war. Don't you feel afraid that your race will disappear if something bad happens to you?"

Kaiser closed his optics. "To tell you the truth, Elita-1, I'm afraid that my race will disappear from the universe," he told her. "However, my fear is less significant than..." he looked at Optimus who was talking with Ironhide.

"Than Optimus?" helped Elita-1.

Kaiser shook his head before standing up from his kneeling position. "Okay, I tried to repair it, but make sure to let Ratchet examine you for just in case." After he said that, he flied off to the other place, searching any bots that maybe needed his help.

000

 _Emmanuel blinked his eyes and looked at the desert in front of him with a frown. He tilted his head to the side in confusion, didn't understand why he suddenly in this kind of place._

 _"Hello?" his voice echoed at the deserted place. No one answered my calling._

 _"Is anybody here?" he shouted again. Still no reply._

 _"Great," whispered Emmanuel. "Another strange dream."_

 _He closed his eyes tightly when a sandstorm came towards him. He coughed when the sand came inside his mouth and his nose. To make the sand couldn't make him coughing again; he put a cloth across his mouth and his nose._

 _'Where the hell is this sandstorm come from?' thought Emmanuel in irritation._

 _He blinked his eyes when he saw two huge figures in front of him. Trying to see whose those figure are, he ran towards them. His eyes widened up in surprise when he successfully walked out from inside the sandstorm._

 _There, in front of him was Optimus, fighting against a mech that he didn't recognize. His violet eyes were wide in disbelief when he saw wounds on Optimus' body. When he wanted to run to the Prime's side, something holding into his feet, making him couldn't move. He looked down only to see a Cybertron cuffs wrapped around his ankles._

 _"Oh no..." he tried to open the cuffs from his ankles but didn't successful. "Let go! I need to—"_

 _"Whatever he wanted to say stuck in his throat when he saw the mysterious mech stabbed Optimus right in his spark chamber, of lining the Prime. A scream could be heard in the desert and he realized the scream was coming out from himself._

 _"OPTIMUS!"_

Emmanuel woke up with a gasp and tears trickled down his cheeks. Slowly he raised his head from his folded arms on the top the desk and looked around, trying to make sure he was inside his office in the NEST base. After made sure he really was in his office in the base, he touched his thumping chest with shaky hand.

"What... what is that?" whispered the Draconian while trying to stop the tears that continued to trickle down his cheeks. "There's no way that dream an omen."

If that dream wasn't an omen then why his spark clenched in fright, making him hard to breath?

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Emmanuel woke up with a gasp and tears trickled down his cheeks. Slowly he raised his head from his folded arms on the top of the desk and looked around, trying to make sure he was inside his office in the NEST base. After made sure he really was in his office in the base, he touched his thumping chest with shaky hand._

 _"What… what is that?" whispered the Draconian while trying to stop the tears that continued to trickle down his cheeks. "There's no way that dream is an omen."_

 _If that dream wasn't an omen then why his spark clenched in fright, making him hard to breath?_

000

Optimus walked into the cafeteria where every Autobots and humans went to eat. When he was arrived in the cafeteria he found someone was there. He arched his eyebrow when he saw that someone was Emmanuel. Concern with the Draconian's health because he was still awake in the middle of the night, the Prime went to his table.

"Emmanuel," he called the Draconian.

Emmanuel turned around to look who had called him. "Oh!" he was surprised to see it was Optimus who had called him. "Optimus! I don't hear you coming," he exclaimed.

Optimus looked at the fatigued violet eyes of Emmanuel with a frown. "Why do you still awake?" he asked the Draconian. "I can see that you're very tired. So why do you still awake, Emmanuel?"

Now he felt embarrassed at Optimus' question. He couldn't tell the Prime that couldn't sleep because he had a dream of him being killed by another mech. He would think that he was crazy.

"No… I'm fine…" he flinched at the lie.

Optimus narrowed his optics. "I don't believe you," he told the Draconian before gently picked him up from the chair into his arms.

"He-hey, Optimus!" Emmanuel's face flushed red in embarrassment. "P-put me down… I can walk you know."

Optimus ignored Emmanuel. He then walked back to his own room. He would make sure the Draconian would have a good night sleep.

"Hey, Optimus, my room is in the other wing," he pointed to the Prime.

"I know," said Optimus. "We're going to my room."

"HIEEEEE!" screamed Emmanuel in surprise and deep red face. "What do you mean 'your room'?!"

Optimus looked down at the small Draconian in his arms. "Because I have a feeling that you're not going to sleep even I send you back to your own room," he told him.

He couldn't say anything to counter the Prime's words for it was the truth. He knew he wouldn't sleep even when he went back to his own room. 'But still! Optimus' room!' he turned his head away from Optimus' blue optics, hiding his red face from the Prime.

Optimus' optics became gentle at the embarrassed Draconian. He knew from what he read from the files about Emmanuel, he never had someone who felt any concern towards his being. So, to find a Prime like him felt concern for him, it was mindboggling and embarrassing.

He punched the code for his room and walked inside after the door opened. He then went right towards the berth (bed in Cybertronian term) and sat down there. While sitting there, he absently brushed Emmanuel's hair with one of his metal finger.

Emmanuel stilled when a metal finger touched his head but soon relaxing when the said metal finger brushed his head gently. No one ever brushed his head gently when he was in human form, so it was a little alien when Optimus did it.

'He was so gentle,' thought the Draconian, feeling his eyes started to become heavy. He tried not to fall asleep but it was futile, the Morpheus hands took him down to the dream realm.

Optimus stopped brushing Emmanuel's head when realized that the small Draconian had gone to sleep. With gentleness, he changed position so he would lie on the berth and Emmanuel was on his chest plate, near his spark chamber. To make sure the small Draconian didn't drop down, he cupped him inside his servos.

"Sweet dream," he whispered softly to the sleeping Draconian.

000

The sound of birds woke Emmanuel from his sleeping. Blinking his eyes to chase away the sleepiness, he slowly raised up to a sitting position. His eyes became wide when he found out where he had been sleeping for a night.

He had been sleeping on the top of Optimus' chest plate.

"…" he looked at the recharged Optimus with a red embarrassed face. It looked like even in sleep the Prime didn't take off his battle-mask. However, even though he still wore a battle-mask in his sleep, he still could see the Prime's handsomeness.

"You think your life is insignificant than Optimus…" said Elita. "It isn't true for Optimus you know."

Emmanuel's eyes became half-lidded while still looking at the recharged Optimus. "I don't understand why my life is significant for you, Optimus Prime…" he whispered softly. "I'm just a relic from an extinct race…"

Still with flushed red face, Emmanuel slowly crawled over the Prime's chest towards his masked face. He didn't do anything then staring at his masked face. Gulping, the small Draconian slowly moved his face closer and gave the mask a little soft kiss.

He pulled his face away from Optimus' face with a snap. Now his face was similar a hot red lobster. He really embarrassed with the way he acted and wished the ground would swallow him.

"Don't… don't be stupid, Draco Kaiser," he whispered to himself. "There's no away the Prime will have a feeling towards you…"

With that in his mind, Emmanuel summoned his wings and with one flap of them, he disappeared from the room, leaving only some of glowing feathers.

000

Emmanuel stared into the ceiling of his room. Today he didn't go out to work because Optimus had asked Ratchet to examine him. Of course, the med-bot found out that he was exhausted and needed to stay on berth for a while.

At first he tried to protest with the med-bot's decision but soon he found out why no one in the base would protest whenever Ratchet told them to take a rest. The med-bot was scarier than Satan himself.

However, that didn't mean he couldn't hear anything in the meeting. With that, he touched his com-link and turned on the line.

 **"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent,"** said Optimus with a leader's voice. **"They're clearly searching around the world for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning."**

"The Fallen shall rise again," whispered Emmanuel.

 **"The Fallen. Meaning what?" asked the General.**

 **"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the All-Spark and lost with its destruction—"**

Emmanuel understood why everyone in the NEST base didn't want the government knew that he was the Guardian of All-Spark. They feared that someone would capture him and then experimented on him to find out why he became the Guardian or how he could control its power.

 **"Excuse me!"** Emmanuel flinched at a sudden yell. **"With this so-called All-Spark now destroyed. Why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"**

 **"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor…"** sighed William.

 **"Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier."** Emmanuel rolled his eyes at this Galloway's stupidity. **"After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is… uh… hard-pressed to say the job's getting done. Even though the ambassador Bright, with her unnatural people, always restores the damage after each battle."**

His eyes started to glow when he heard the word 'unnatural' came from Galloway. Oh, he really tried to poke a sleeping dragon right now.

 **"Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation act, you agreed to share your Intel with us; but not your advancements in weaponry."**

After hearing the conversation went, Emmanuel slammed his hands onto the table along with standing up. He didn't care with Ratchet's order. He would never let someone went into his home and demanded anything that he had. There was no way he would let that happened.

He stormed out of his room and into the command center to where Optimus and the others were.

 **"We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good."**

A smile appeared on his face at Optimus' words. 'He and the others truly understand the humans' limits better than they do…'

 **"But who are you to judge what's best for us?"**

Emmanuel growled, gritting his fangs when he heard Galloway's arrogant question. He stormed into the command centre, making the soldiers who spotted him immediately backed away. The bots did as well since they knew Emmanuel right now was angry.

"Oh, Primus, I told him to take a rest," mumbled Ratchet.

"You know Emmanuel, Ratchet, if someone starts to threaten his friends, which is us, he will come to solve it," said Ironhide with a grin on his face.

Emmanuel stopped beside Optimus' pedes and summoned his wings to let him float onto the Prime's shoulder. Galloway started at him in shock and disbelief.

"Who in blazes are you and how are you doing that?"

There was no way in Hell he would tell him what he could do. He knew a type like him, they would kidnap people who were extraordinary to become their weapons. Same with his former friends. That kind of thought made Emmanuel gritted his fangs more tightly and his violet eyes would have been glowing if not for Optimus.

"Calm down," whispered the Prime.

Emmanuel calmed himself before staring down at the Director. "How I'm doing that is none of your concern, Director," he said in a cold voice, making every NEST operative knew Galloway was screwed. "As to whom I am, my name is Emmanuel Bright, the Cybertron Ambassador for the planet of earth and the Guardian of the Autobots-NEST. Now the question is **WHO** …" now everyone could hear an animalistic growl came out from the Draconian, a sign that he nearly let his true form to come out, "…are you to barge in here and demand things from the Autobots?!"

The Director puffed his chest. "I'm Director Galloway. The President just appointed me as a Liaison. You guys made a mess in Shanghai and the President is hard-pressed to contain it."

Emmanuel still looking at the human with cold eyes. "Interesting. As far I'm concerned, I AM the liaison between the government and the Autobots," he hissed, narrowing his eyes. "If you really were appointed, then why the hell I didn't get the memo from the higher-ops?"

"You're just a kid. You don't know anything, boy. Why don't you go home to your mommy like a good little boy?" said Galloway with a sneer.

When Optimus and the others heard that, they hitched their breath. They knew that Emmanuel's parents were a sore subject and the so-called 'Kind Director' had just crossed the point of no return.

After hearing the Director mocked his dead parents, Emmanuel blew up literally. An pure violet-blue aura swirled around him and an invisible wind pushed at everyone, especially the Director and his aid, both were holding at the bars to avoid being thrown away as they stared at Emmanuel with shock in their eyes.

"Frenzy," he called the mini-con in sweet voice. "Please patch me through the Pentagon – Secretary of Defense."

"Of course, leader." Frenzy started to create connections with those three before back to look at Emmanuel. "Connections complete, displaying conference on the screens."

Emmanuel looked at the screens behind Optimus with a grim expression. Not too long everyone could see the face of the Secretary of Defense.

Secretary Keller tilted his head slightly. **"What's up with you, Emmanuel? You look like someone had taken your favorite teddy bear."**

Galloway was shocked to see the Secretary of Defense appeared on the screens behind the huge flamed red and blue robot.

Emmanuel grinned savagely. "This so-called 'Kind Director' Galloway decided to barge in here and demanded the Autobots' technologies." He crossed his arms. "He informed me that he was assigned as the liaison. Mr. Keller, is this true?" his voice was cold like an arctic.

Secretary Keller shook his head. "Mr. President told us that he only assign him as a liaison until he discovery what really happened in Shanghai. After that he will meet with the Chinese Ambassador to discuss the situation."

Emmanuel looked at the Director from the corner of his eyes. The coldness from his violet eyes had made the said human couldn't move any of his limbs. "So, Mr. President didn't send him here to take control of the base?" the temperature in the room slowly started to drop a few degrees.

 **"That is your appointment, Emmanuel, not his,"** explained Keller as he looked at Galloway. **"You're the only liaison for our planet and the Cybertron."**

"I see…" now the room became colder than previous. "If the reason his appearance in this place is to discuss Shanghai then why in the world is the sprouting about sharing technology?" Emmanuel gave a clearly sweating Galloway a death glare.

Secretary Keller glared at Galloway. "Please explain, Director Galloway…" his voice was cold like ice.

"Sir, I merely mentioned about the technology; after that I was going to inform them of the damage they did to Shanghai. Because of the Autobots and their war with the Decepticons, Earth is in peril," said Galloway as he slowly regained his courage. Before anyone could answer, it was Emmanuel who did.

 **"IF YOU REALLY WANT TO BLAME SOMEONE THEN BLAME YOUR OWN KIND! YOUR KIND WAS THE ONE WHO HAD EXCAVATED THE ALL-SPARK AND HID IT UNDER THE DAM! THE FOUNDER OF SECTOR SEVEN WHO PLACED MEGATRON IN A CRYOSTASIS IN HOPES TO STUDY HIM!"** now his human voice changed to a animalistic roar.

'Oh, shit. He's pissed…' thought everyone in the command room.

 **"OPTIMUS AND THE OTHERS CAME HERE TO RETRIEVE THE CUBE BEFORE THE DECEPTICONS COULD. BUT THANKS TO SECTOR SEVEN, THE AUTOBOTS COULDN'T FULFILL THEIR MISSION SINCE THEY HID IT RIGHT BESIDE THE BOT THAT WANTED TO DESTROY US!"** his eyes started to glow eerily. **"SO DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THE AUTOBOTS FOR THE MISTAKES OF YOUR OWN KIND! IF YOU MAKE ONE WRONG MOVE TOWARDS THEM, DIRECTOR…"** he waved his hand to the Autobots and the NEST soldiers. **"I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET TO EVER BORN TO THIS WORLD!"**

Optimus knew he needed to calm down Emmanuel before he changed form and then attacked Galloway. Swiftly he cupped the small Draconian inside his servos and pulled him to his chest plate, hoping the sound of his beating spark could calm him down. He sighed in relief when he sensed the anger in Emmanuel slowly started to dissipate.

"But what about Shanghai?" asked the Director lamely.

 _"All you need to know that everyone in Shanghai won't remember the event and everything had been repaired,"_ told Secretary Keller. _"Galloway, I want to see you in my office tomorrow morning. We're going to talk about you overstepping your bounds. Get back here or I'll make sure the last signature that you will ever sign is your resignation."_

"Y-yes, s-sir," said Galloway nervously.

Emmanuel, still in Optimus' servos looked down at the Director with cold violet eyes. "I suggest you leave now, Director before I send you to Pentagon without using vehicles…" he whispered coldly.

Everyone watched with amusement when Director Galloway and his aid left the NEST as if hell hounds were after them.

000

After the meeting with the so-called 'Kind Director', Emmanuel stormed out from the base, ignoring Optimus who following him, and then leaped to the sky. He knew he needed to go away from the base until he could control his temper. He really didn't understand why his temper became unstable today, but he knew it became unstable after he dreamt Optimus offlined.

He gritted his fangs when the image of Optimus offlined appeared once more. He really wanted the dream to disappear, but he had a feeling it wouldn't leave him alone until the time for it to disappear came. He blinked when he saw Hedwig flying towards him. To make sure that Hedwig really flying towards him, he stopped flying and raised his right arm.

Hedwig landed on his right arm and gave him a soft thrill. The Draconian tilted his head slightly while looking at his familiar. His eyes became wide when he saw Hedwig's glazed golden eyes, a sign that she had something to tell him. He then looked straight into the glazed golden eyes and pulled the information gently from his familiar. After successful taking the implanted memory from Hedwig's mind, he let the owl flew away while he examined the memory.

 _"If Hedwig successes to find you, Kaiser, then I've some information regarding the Decepticon,"_ said Starscream. _"I don't know if you know, but three days ago, Shockwave who is Megatron's trusted man, commanded me to infiltrate the base and stole a shard of All-Spark."_

Emmanuel knew after the majority of All-Spark's power went into his spark, the cube exploded into pieces. He thought no one had found those pieces. So, to hear that some of the governments decided to take the shard of All-Spark as their own, it made his spark clenched slightly in fear. Because even though it was only a shard, it was still the essence of All-Spark and that meant it still had some of its power.

 _"I just want you to be careful. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen…"_

Right after Starscream's memory disappeared from his mind, his com-link was activated. "This is Emmanuel Bright," he called whoever in the other side of the com-link.

 _"Emmanuel! You need to find Optimus right now!" the voice of Ratchet came into his ear._

"What do you mean by that, Ratchet?" asked Emmanuel.

 _"We are informed by Bumblebee that some Decepticons right now is trying to capture Sam,"_ explained the med-bot. _"Right now some of us will go to where Sam are right now, but Optimus had gone first and without any backup. We need your help right now."_

A sudden fear came into his spark when he heard the explanation. He just hoped this was not the starting point of that nightmare. He could not let that happen.

"Understood. I'm going now," he told the med-bot before turned off the com-link.

After that he flied through the skies towards where Optimus and Sam were with so much speed that his human form could tolerate. He really did not want that nightmare to come true. Optimus needed to stay alive.

With that in his mind, he flapped his once more to accelerate his speed.

Megatron tackled Optimus to the ground at the same time Emmanuel arrived into the scene. They rolled down the hill and snapped many trees into pieces. When the Draconian wanted to help the Prime, he felt Starscream's presence with another Decepticon. Knowing he needed to pull their attentions from Sam, Emmanuel created many small electricity balls on his right hand.

"Eat this!"

The electricity balls hit the cons, pulling their attentions from Sam to Emmanuel.

The Draconian looked at Starscream's red optics with a slight apologize in his violet eyes before delivered a large beam attack towards the seeker. Of course he made sure the power of the attack wouldn't kill Starscream. Hurt him yes, killed him no.

After made sure the seeker was thrown away, Emmanuel went to Sam so he could protect him from the Decepticons that were chasing him. He flew above him and used another blasting attack to knock away the Decepticons. After he did that, Optimus suddenly appeared to tackle down the Decepticons with his swords.

Didn't want to make the Prime do the work alone, Emmanuel shot another several blasting attacks on Megatron's two Decepticon soldiers so Optimus could take care of Megatron. Suddenly he heard Optimus groaned in pain and saw him spit out some energon. Megatron had kicked him on his face and destroyed his face mask.

"Optimus!" shouted Sam.

"Keep hiding, Sam!" commanded Emmanuel. For the truth he really afraid for Optimus but he knew his priority right now was protecting Sam from the cons. He was surprised when Optimus flew over him and landed a few feet away from Sam. "Optimus!" screamed the Draconian.

Optimus took one glance towards Emmanuel before slowly got up one knee with determined expression spread across his face. "I won't let you kill Sam and Emmanuel!" he growled at Megatron.

While Optimus went straight to attack Megatron, Emmanuel shot blasting attacks on the cons along with putting some restrain to their limbs so they could be killed easier. After Emmanuel blasted Megatron and Starscream, the Raptor Decepticon got his right arm slashed off by Optimus. Emmanuel watched when Optimus climbed on the helicopter con to grip the sides of his face and ripped it off messily.

Emmanuel looked at Megatron with narrowed eyes and threw the same lightning balls towards the con's leader. He watched with satisfaction when the con's leader screamed in pain as his circuits were starting to fry. However, his satisfaction disappeared when the said con turned his attention to him and saw recognition came into his red optics.

"YOU! IT WAS YOU!" said Megatron with a glare, his red optics balefully directed at Emmanuel, and ran towards him and Sam with a sword in his servo. He slashed towards Emmanuel, who hastily created a protection shield in front of them.

The sword collided with the shield around Emmanuel and the sound was like nails on a blackboard. The Draconian gritted his fangs and tried to keep the shield, but he could feel his energy slowly consumed and the barrier weakened. It snapped into a thousand of small pieces and Megatron's sword hit Emmanuel greatly. The Draconian screamed in pain while he crashed down on the ground nearby Sam, who ran over to me and helped me up.

"Are you alright, Emmanuel?" asked Sam in concern.

Emmanuel coughed by the dust and dirt flying around them in a cloud before he looked down at his clothes. The right sleeve of his coat was ripped along with torn like a frayed cloth, his tie had gone along with his shirt and waistcoat buttons, and last his pants had several holes. A throbbing pain on his forehead made Emmanuel touched it and when he looked at his fingers, he saw blood there.

"Emmanuel? Sam? Where are you?" called Optimus.

Sam looked from behind the tree and saw Megatron advanced Optimus quietly from behind. "Optimus, behind you!" screamed the teen. But the warning came too late.

Megatron grabbed Optimus' arm and stabbed a sword through Optimus' chest and his spark chamber!

"NO!" Sam cried out in shock.

Emmanuel watched in shock when Megatron lifted Optimus higher and dug deeper into the Prime's spark chamber as Optimus tried to release the weapon from his chest. His violet eyes became wide with horror when the con's leader charged a gun and blew it into Optimus' torso, making his spark chamber explode.

"Optimus!" screamed Sam in pain when he saw his friend was killed.

The Draconian watched Megatron let Optimus down and released his sword from him. He watched with wide eyes when Optimus' limp body fell down to the ground with a loud thud. Emmanuel couldn't comprehend what happened right now, it as if his mind wasn't in his body. He still looking with shocked wide eyes, even when Optimus slowly turned his head towards them.

"S-sorry, E-Emmanuel…" he weakly called him. "Pl-please… pro-protect… Sam… and everyone…" his voice slowly faded along with the light in his optics.

Tears slowly trickled down from his shocked wide eyes to his cheeks, but he didn't feel it. The only thing that he could feel right now was his spark throbbing in painful manner. So, it wasn't strange if he didn't sense it when Sam tried to pull him back onto his feet.

"Emmanuel! Come on! We need to go!" Sam tried to pull the Draconian. He cursed when Megatron turned his attention towards them. "SHIT! Come on, Emmanuel! Come on!" he tried once more.

Emmanuel slowly opened his mouth, but what came out from there wasn't a scream or a yell. No, what came from his mouth was a loud dragon's anguish wail. The anguish wail that came from Emmanuel made Megatron, Starscream, and Sam to flinch. They never heard that kind of anguish sound for as long their live before. So to hear it right now was very painful even for the cold-hearted con like Megatron.

"E-Emmanuel…" whispered Sam when he saw transformation array appeared below his friend's knees.

Megatron's red optics became wide when he saw violet-blue aura erupted around the black-haired human and engulfed him. Not long after the aura engulfed the human, it exploded when a black and blue bot shot out from the violet-blue aura cocoon. Of course this event surprised Megatron so he didn't defend himself when a hard punch was delivered to his right jaw, throwing the con's leader a few meter from where Sam was.

Starscream's optics were wide with fear when he saw the appearance of his brother. Gone the polite and calm Draconian, now it was a savage and angry Draconian that stood in front of him. He could see differences between polite Kaiser and savage Kaiser. If the polite Kaiser was similar with other Transformers only had a humanoid dragon frame, the savage Kaiser was really like a beast.

An eerie wide mouth and sharp fangs appeared on the black visor along two set of glowing red lights. Not only that, a sickly black aura swirling around his body frame, making Starscream wanted to vomit and flew away from this place. He flinched in fear when he saw the usually soft black feathers now became sharp and deathly black metal wings. He looked at his claws and tail, only to find it became more deadly than previous; the claws became sharper while the tails now had sharp spikes attached on it.

"Sam!" yelled Jazz when he arrived with the other Autobots; Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Sideswipe. "Are you alright?" he asked the teen.

"I… I'm alright, but…"

Jazz followed Sam's gazes only to flinch at what he saw in front of him. "Oh, this isn't good…" whispered Jazz when he saw Kaiser's state.

Ratchet took one glance towards offlined Optimus before to Kaiser. He like Jazz knew right now the situation became more dangerous for Sam. "Bumblebee!" he called the yellow Camaro. "Take Sam away from here!"

"W-what?" he looked at Ratchet. "How about Emmanuel?!" he asked the med-boy even when Bumblebee took him into his servos.

"We could only hope his anger would be satisfied with Megatron's death or his escape…" whispered Ironhide.

A loud shriek emitted from Kaiser, causing a powerful shock wave that threw everyone back. In one smooth motion, Kaiser leaped towards Megatron and swung his claws across the Decepticon's chest plate, cutting it down like butter. Not only stop right there, Kaiser swung his tail to hit Megatron right on the stomach, making the con's leader coughing out energon.

 **'Kill… Kill… KILL!'** that was the only thing in Kaiser's processor.

Kaiser leaped away from Megatron, making everyone to look at him with suspiciousness. They didn't know what the Draconian would do, but they had a feeling whatever it was, it would be dangerous. They watched Kaiser raised his head to the sky and opened his wide fanged mouth slightly. Right after he opened his fanged mouth, a black aura swirled around him along with an appearance of a small black energy ball.

Starscream who watching from the sky was surprised when he saw a familiar attack that only a Draconian could do. He knew if he didn't do anything, Megatron would become an ash if the attack touched him. Now he was in dilemma, at one point this could make sure Megatron really dead but it meant later Kaiser wouldn't know what had made Megatron changed his heart in only just one night.

'Sometimes I hate myself…' thought Starscream in annoyance.

Megatron watched with fear and fascination when the small black energy ball changed to a medium-sized black energy ball. He prepared himself to make sure the attack couldn't hurt him too much.

 **"MEGA FLARE!"** was the words that everyone could hear in their audios.

Right after those words was come out; Kaiser threw his face back to the front along with releasing a huge black beam from his mouth. Starscream tackled Megatron to the ground to make sure the con's leader didn't in the way of the attack. Even though they were successful dodging the attack, the heat from the attack not only could be sense by the cons on the ground, but by the bots too.

After the attack finished, everyone's optics were wide with horror and fear. Everything that in the way of attack had become ashes, nothing survive from it. Knowing the only way to stay alive was to run; Starscream took hold of Megatron and flew away from that place.

"Starscream! What the slag are you doing?!" yelled Megatron at his SIC.

Starscream gritted his dentas. "We need to retreat for now, Lord Megatron…" he told the con's leader. "The two of us can't defeat the beast when he is in a berserk state."

Megatron didn't say anything after he heard Starscream's explanation, letting the seeker to take him back to the Decepticon's base.

Kaiser growled once more before turned his red glowing eyes to the dead body of Optimus. The angry growl then changed to another anguish wail.

Every bots and soldiers looked up to the sky when rains started to pour down from the sky. It looked as if the nature too felt the Draconian's anguish and cried together with him.

000

Tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Notes: This is a rewritten chapter because a good reader told me about some plot hole for this chapter. After realized how big the plot hole was, I decided to change the flow. Notes2: Skyfire and Jetfire in this story are different bots! Skyfire in this story is like in the G1 universe, while Jetfire is like in the movie.

000

 _Kaiser growled once more before turned his red glowing eyes to the dead body of Optimus. The angry growl then changed to another anguish wail._

 _Every bots and soldiers looked up to the sky when rains started to pour down from the sky. It looked as if the nature too felt the Draconian's anguish and cried together with him._

000

Emmanuel slammed his fist through a wall after everyone arrived back to the Base.

After they got the dead Prime back into the NEST Base, he immediately worked with Ratchet to try bring him back to life. He used the power of the All-Spark to heal the Prime, but all it did was repairing the Spark chamber in Optimus' chest. The Prime was in a very deep coma-like state Ratchet could not bring him out from.

It as if they needed something else to wake him up from his coma-like state.

'But what?' thought Emmanuel in despair. 'What is that thing that can wake him up?'

"Emmanuel," Ratchet called the Draconian. "I think you should go back to your room to take some rest." He looked back at the still in-coma Optimus. "Optimus isn't going to anywhere. He will still in here."

Emmanuel blinked at the suggestion before shook his head. "Negative. I can't rest until Optimus come back online," he told the med-bot. "This is all my fault. If only I arrived faster, Megatron couldn't have destroyed Optimus' spark chamber."

Ratchet sighed. Everyone in the Base, except Emmanuel, knew Optimus' feeling towards the Draconian. Heck, he would bet all of his energon ration that Emmanuel didn't understand his own feeling towards Optimus. It must be bad of him to think this event would make the Draconian realized his true feeling towards the Prime and would recuperate with it. The two of them deserved some happiness.

Well, if the Draconian still stubborn to acknowledge his own feeling towards the Prime, he knew Jazz and Bumblebee would take a drastic action. They would lock Emmanuel and Optimus together in a closet or a closed room until the Draconian accepted his true feeling.

Childish but effective.

"You're only going to make him worry if you push yourself to hurt, Emmanuel," he told the Draconian. "Take some rest until we find a way to wake him up."

Emmanuel wanted to protest but a stern look from the med-bot made him stopped. With a sigh he nodded his head and walked out from the med-bay back to his room. For the truth he really wanted to stay with Optimus, but Ratchet was right, he would only going to make the Prime worried if he fell unconscious for pushing his body to hard.

With a resigned sigh, Emmanuel laid down on the bed and rested his arm across his eyes. His spark was throbbing painfully, as if trying to tell him something. Slowly he put his other hand on his chest, trying to calm his spark but to not avail.

He stayed silent for a moment before comprehension came into him. He knew now why he had gone berserk when Optimus offlined by Megatron, along with his spark throbbing painfully inside his chest.

He was in love with Optimus Prime!

He was in love with a Prime!

With a groan he turned to his front and buried his face into his arm. Why should he fell in love with Optimus fucking Prime?! He was a Prime, damn it! He shouldn't have a feeling towards a Prime! They were too different! He was an Autobot, meaning he would never hurt human even if they betrayed them, while he was a Draconian, a fusion between an Autobot and a Decepticon, meaning he would kill everyone, including human, who would try to disturb any Transformers' lives.

He had sinned a lot. There was no way Optimus wanted him if the Prime knew that in the past he had killed a lot of Autobots to protect some Decepticons.

Well, he knew he did the right thing at that time. He knew before Megatron was corrupted, the Decepticons only wanted to have an equal right, no more than that. In his eyes, it was something that needed to be protected.

Optimus and his Autobots only knew the reason why the Councils didn't send some Transformers to help was because they jealous towards the Draconian. No, it was more than that. They didn't want to send Transformers to help them was because in the past his father had granted asylums for a lot of Decepticons.

Maybe they hated his father for giving asylums for Decepticons, but not his own family and his own people. They respected his decision and decided to treat the Decepticons in their country with respect and dignity.

He half-closed his eyes and let his mind ponder what he needed to do now. He didn't have any clue to help Optimus and that made him felt useless. What kind of Guardian of All-Spark if he couldn't help the Prime? He buried his face once more into his arm.

Suddenly his com-link was turned on before Frenzy's voice blared into his head.

 **"Leader, I'm intercepting a large signal coming from outer space. All communication on Earth are jammed and it would seem to be overriding and hacking into every single communication system on the planet."**

Emmanuel's eyes narrowed. He knew only one Decepticon could hack into any communication on Earth and that was Soundwave. However, he knew Soundwave's alt-form was a tape recorder, making him a grounder. So, to find out there was a large signal coming from outer space, that meant someone beside Soundwave had done it.

"Where is the source coming from?" asked Emmanuel while climbing down the bed.

 **"From the military satellite."**

'This isn't good,' thought Emmanuel grimly. "Patch me through it," he told Frenzy.

 **"Humans, may your attention be brought that your leaders have hidden the truth from you. You are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you, hidden. But no more. As you have seen, we can destroy your cities at the moment. Unless you turn over these boys to us."** Emmanuel's eyebrow twitched dangerously when he saw photos of him and Sam appeared on his mind. **"If you resist us, we will destroy your world that you know."**

Emmanuel let out an explosive breath after the transmission stopped. "Great. It seems the one who called the Fallen just revealed himself and with Optimus gone, we are on our own."

 **"Not only that, from Bumblebee's transmission it would seem that Sam absorbed some knowledge from the shard he possessed."** Frenzy became silent for a moment. **"It would seem that Megatron wanted the knowledge in Sam's head which is the reason why he was kidnapped that led to Prime's death."**

"And why should the Fallen wanted me too?" asked Emmanuel. "I don't think he knows about me. So why he wants me?"

Right after he said that those question, Hedwig flied inside his bedroom and went to perch on his raised right knee. Emmanuel looked straight into his familiar's glazed eyes, hoping he would find something from Starscream.

 _"Greeting, Kaiser. My designation is Soundwave, I'm Starscream's sparkmate. I send Hedwig to you because I have a very important information regarding yourself. Megatron really intrigued with you and want you in his side. That's why he asks the Fallen to take you into an equation with Samuel Witwicky. Starscream is a mess when he finds out about this information. He fears Megatron will do anything to make sure you stays on his side, even it means force you into spark-bonding with him."_

Emmanuel's blood became cold when he heard Soundwave's information regarding why the Fallen wanted him too. It wasn't the Fallen that wanted him but Megatron. He was intrigued towards him and wanted him to be by his side. He would do anything to make sure that happened, including force him into a spark-bonding.

There was no way in hell he would let that happened!

His spark was his own and it was his right to give it to someone that he trusted with his every being! He wouldn't let that Mega-dick forced him into a spark-bonding with him! Hell, he would kill himself before that happened.

000

"So how Emmanuel?" asked Ironhide to Ratchet when the med-bot came into the hangar.

Ratchet looked at Ironhide. "He feels guilty for what happened to Optimus," explained to the Weapon Specialist.

"Why should he feels guilty?" asked Jazz. "He wasn't the one who offlined Optimus. He shouldn't feel guilty."

"Maybe in our eyes it wasn't his fault, but not in his own eyes," Ratchet told Jazz. "He really wanted to protect Optimus from Megatron but he couldn't do it." He closed his optics. "Well, I can't blame him, he's in love with Optimus."

Jolt looked at Ratchet. "Is it true that Emmanuel is in love with Optimus?" he asked the med-bot.

"Are you blind?" Ironhide arched his eyebrow. "All of us in the Base can see it. The only one who doesn't know Emmanuel is in love with Optimus is Emmanuel himself."

"If this continue, me and Bumblebee has agreed to lock the two of them into a closet or a closed room until that stupid Draconian accepts his feeling towards our leader," mumbled Jazz.

Suddenly a group of military Hummers approached the area, mounted with weapons. They surrounded the Autobots, making them confused and frustrated by this action. The NEST soldiers tried to stop them but with no use.

"What the slag?" Barricade looked at the group military hummers with disbelief.

Ironhide was furious at the unfamiliar soldiers that had dared to point their weapons to him and his comrades.

Lennox ran to the unfamiliar soldiers to lower their firearms. "Drop your weapons!" he commanded them.

An extremely familiar director exited the vehicle, making the NEST soldiers grimaced. "Your NEST team is deactivated, Major," said Galloway sternly. "You are to cease anti-Decepticons operations and return to Diego Garcia: pending further orders."

"No, we take our orders directly from our Commander, Optimus Prime, and if he isn't here, we take the order from our Guardian, Emmanuel Bright," told Lennox.

"Well, for your information with the secret is out! This is our war now! We need to exploder every possible diplomatic solution," said Galloway.

Lennox's eyes narrowed angrily. "Like what, handing over Commander Bright and Sam Witwicky?" he asked coldly.

Every Autobots looked at each other when they heard the question. They wouldn't turn in Emmanuel because of this selfish director… right?

Galloway got silent for a few seconds before replying simply. "All options are being considered," he told them.

 **"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!"** a pissed-off commanding voice could be heard around the hangar, making everyone turned to where the voice came from. They cringed in fear when they saw Emmanuel stood on the second floor with his eyes glowing coldly.

Lennox smirked at the pale-faced of Galloway when he saw the pissed-off looking Emmanuel. He knew that right now Emmanuel was looked like Satan himself. Well, he wouldn't blame the violet-eyed teen for looked like that when he saw this stupid Director in his base.

"Well, it looks like Galloway wants to take over the base and send him to the Fallen's hand along with Sam, Emmanuel," told Lennox gleefully. One thing that he found out about Emmanuel, he was protective towards everyone who he saw as his friends.

"I see…" he said tonelessly.

In a blink of violet-blue particles, Emmanuel teleported himself right in front of Galloway, making him and his soldiers to jerk in surprise. They didn't know the liaison between the three worlds could do that. Before the so-called Director could say anything, Emmanuel jerked him towards the Draconian's face so his mind could be read by the violet-eyed teen.

 _~"Go to the Autobots base… make sure to disband them and take the one calls Emmanuel with you…"~_

After found out that Galloway and his soldiers weren't come here because of the higher command but the Fallen's influence, Emmanuel decided to destroy their memories about the Autobots and the base's location before sent them away in a flash of violet-blue light particles.

Not stopped right there, Emmanuel started to whispered in Draconish, "עםחסדושלאלוהים, בבקשהלשיםאתמחסוםהאשליהסביבהמקוםהזה. תןלזהלהיותרקבעליהבריתשלישיכוללראותאתהסוד. אזמוטזהיהיה." After he whispered the spell, violet-blue symbols erupted from his body in a swirl motion before attached on every walls, ceilings, and floors of the Base.

"What are you doing?" asked Barricade to Emmanuel.

"I just placed the entire base in an illusion spell that would make anyone who I don't deem worthy couldn't see it," he explained to them.

"And what is the purpose of hiding the base, Emmanuel?" asked Ironhide.

Emmanuel put his hands on his hips. "To protect all of you from the Decepticons and the humans that want to hold their greedy hands in your frames," he stated coldly. "I'm going to find Sam. I have a feeling that he is the key to winning this war and I will make sure he survives."

"Just be careful," told Ratchet to Emmanuel. 'I don't want to face an angry Optimus Prime if something bad happens to you,' though the med-bot.

"Don't worry, Ratchet, I will be fine." He grinned at his friends before leaped to the sky.

000

Kaiser flew through the sky with a frown on his face. Right before he wanted to go to find Sam, the All-Spark suddenly tugged his spark so hard that nearly made him stumbled to the floor. Luckily he could balance himself before that happened. At first he didn't want to follow the All-Spark, but the persistent tugging in his spark had made him decided to see what it really wanted.

He blinked his optics when the All-Spark took him to Antarctica, a place that full with cold water and ice. He touched his chest where the All-Spark resided before landed to the icy ground below. He touched the left side of his helm and turned on the sensor, to see if there any living being in this place or not.

He was surprised when his sensor caught a life signal under his pedes. He looked down to the ice ground under him before kneeled, touching the ice with his right hand. He tilted his head, trying to see how deep the life signal really was. After he knew how deep, he took a deep breath and punched his fist straight into the ice, creating a hole with breaking the ice into pieces.

He peeped into the hole and saw a frozen white robot inside. Without thinking too much, Kaiser flied into the hole and stared at the Cybertronian inside the ice coffin. He put his left hand under his chin, trying to remember who this Cybertronian really was.

He gaped in disbelief at his discovery. This was Starscream's science partner, Skyfire! Oh, Primus, he never thought he would find him here. He touched his chest, sending a gratitude towards the All-Spark. He could imagine the happiness on Starscream's face when he found out that Skyfire was still alive.

"Well, let's get you out of here," whispered Kaiser while putting his right hand against Skyfire's ice coffin. Taking a deep breath, he raised the heat on his hand, melting the ice. He continued until Skyfire was free from his coffin.

After he was free, Kaiser touched the shuttle-form's chest, right where his spark chamber and used the All-Spark to heal him completely. He watched when the violet-blue light particles swirled around Skyfire, healing him from any errors that he knew the shuttle got from staying in the ice for millions years.

 **"W-what?"** optics started to glow blue, a sign that he had come to awareness.

 **"Welcome back, Skyfire,"** greeted Kaiser.

Skyfire looked at the visor-wearing figure in front of him with confusion. **"Wait… you're a Draconian…"** he looked him upside down with a slight intrigue in his voice. **"I thought they had gone extinct."**

 **"They had gone extinct, I'm the only one left,"** he told Skyfire. **"Do you know where you are?"**

 **"I… I think I know…"** the white shuttle looked around. **"I think this is the planet where I have been crashed into."** He became silent before looked back at Kaiser. **"How is Starscream? Is he alright?"**

Kaiser rested his claw on Skyfire's right arm. **"He's alright but you need to know that you've disappeared far to long,"** he told the shuttle. **"Do you trust me to do a memory transfer, Skyfire? I'm not going to pray into your mind, only give you some information."**

Skyfire looked at the black visor of the last Draconian with a frown. He didn't know why but he knew he could trust Kaiser. With a nod he gave his consent to do a memory transfer.

 **"Don't worry, this isn't going to hurt,"** he told the white shuttle.

Gently he put his claw on Skyfire's forehead and started to do the memory transfer. He only gave the white shuttle the big events that had happened in Cybertron, including the genocide of the Draconian and about war between Autobots and Decepticons. Of course, he didn't forget to give him some memories about Starscream and how his life was right now.

 **"Oh, Primus,"** he moaned in disbelief. **"What have you done, Starscream?"**

 **"Don't be angry at him. At that time he did what he thought was right,"** he told the shuttle-form. **"At first the Decepticons fought for the equal rights for every Transformers, but something happened to Megatron that made him changed from the respected Lord High Protector to become a tyrant."**

 **"What if there's no outside influence that made Megatron to become a tyrant?"** asked Skyfire to Kaiser.

Kaiser didn't say anything for a while before he looked to the sky. **"As long it's to protect innocents, I will destroy his spark,"** he answered flatly.

 **"You will kill?"** Skyfire looked at Kaiser incredulously.

 **"Even though I help the Autobots I'm still a Draconian,"** he told the shuttle-form. "And a Draconian is like a fusion between an Autobot and a Decepticon. We will kill as long to protect innocents from any harms." He still remembered the sparks of the corrupted Autobots that he had killed in his claw. He didn't feel any guilt after killed them, he did that because he knew he did the right thing, protecting sparklings even though they were a Cassettes that belonged to the Decepticon's Communication Officer.

 **"So, that's why the color of your eyes were violet…"** mumbled Skyfire.

Kaiser's violet optics blinked when his com-link came to life before Frenzy's voice came into his mind. **_"Leader, I've Samuel Witwicky. He's in the Smithsonian Air Institute in Washington. He is accompanied by his girlfriend and two others. I hacked into their security system and discovered that Bumblebee, Skid, and Mudflap are with him. I cross-referenced the identity of those with Sam and discovered one of them named Leo, Sam's classmate in college, and agent Simmons of the now disbanded Sector Seven. There is also a remote control car with them that I surmise as a Pretender bot or some sort."_**

He arched his eyebrow at the information. "Quite a company. I wonder why Simmons is with him? As far as I know, that idiot hates Sam for causing Sector Seven to be disbanded,"he mused aloud.

 **"No idea, sir, but I suggest that you hurry. From what I detect, Sam is currently holding a shard with him and they seem to be looking for something."**

"Ah, considering where they are, I would assume that they found a bot there and hope to revive it," mumbled Kaiser. "Considering that the Autobots just came to Earth a few years ago, this is going to be a Decepticon. Frenzy, send a clear visual of their location so I can teleport there."

 **"Of course, Leader."**

 **"Err… who are you talking with?"** asked Skyfire.

 **"My helper in the base,"** he told the shuttle-form.

An image appeared in Kaiser's mind, showing Sam standing in front of a Blackbird with the shard held in front of him using a pair of tweezers. The Draconian didn't waste any time, he took Skyfire's left upper arm in his claws before disappeared from that place in a flash of violet-blue light particles.

000

Kaiser and Skyfire appeared just in time to see the Blackbird transformed into a giant Decepticon. He wasn't worried, however, because the con looked like it was about to retire judging from the scraps it was shedding from its… old frame.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" growled the con, making Kaiser realized that he was very old. "Answer me, pawns and knaves!" he knocked at some hanging planes like they were flies. "Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath!"

"Well," whispered Kaiser to Skyfire, "He's a con alright, but he has the warm aura of an Autobot. A contradiction." He grinned at the shuttle-form. "So, this is the first time you meet a Decepticon right, Skyfire?"

Skyfire only nodded his head. "Yeah, it's little unsettling with his red eyes, but I know we can't judge someone because he or her has red eyes of con," he told the Draconian.

Kaiser rested his chin on his fist, watching the commotion under him with an aura of amusement emitted from his figure.

"What planet am I on?" demanded Jetfire.

"Earth," answered Sam.

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt… Planet Dirt," said Jetfire while spewing… something that looked like oil out of his mouth as peered into Sam. "Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who' s winning?"

"Decepticons," answered Sam.

Kaiser decided to interfere at this moment. "Not if I have anything to say about it," said the Draconian aloud, making the group realized about his presence.

Everyone was looking at him with a dumbfounded expression on their faces. He and Skyfire decided to land until the Draconian was seeing eye-to-eye with the scrap-looking con.

"What?" asked the Draconian.

"You're a Draconian," said Jetfire in a slight awe. "I thought your race had gone extinct."

Kaiser rolled his optics in human gesture. "Obviously," he mumbled softly.

Skyfire looked down at the strange creatures in front of him. They really similar with the Cybertronian, the only differences were they didn't have sparks and had organic flesh. "What is this creature?" he asked Kaiser while pointing to Sam, Mikaela, and Simmons.

"They're called humans," answered Kaiser. "They're native of this planet."

"Oh, I see…" whispered Skyfire in excitement. "When I first came here, I didn't see them. How come I never know them back there?" he looked at the Draconian.

"Well, technically when you were trapped in the ice coffin, they still tried to evolve from a monkey to a human," explained Kaiser.

"Who's he?" asked Sam, pointing to the shuttle-form.

Kaiser smiled at the teen. "He's name is Skyfire, he's a scientist," he told them. "I found him inside an ice coffin in Antarctica and decided to become his temporary-guardian."

"I'm not a sparkling," said Skyfire with a pout.

"You've missed a lot of things, Skyfire. I just want to help you," he told the shuttle-form.

"WHOA! STOP! STOP! STOP!" hollered Simmons. He looked at Kaiser who was tilting his head in a slight confusion. "Who in blazes are you?!"

Jetfire smacked his cane hard to the ground, creating a crack. "Show some respect towards him, you squishy!" he boomed. "He's a Draconian and all of you must show him some respect!"

"It's alright, Jeftire," he calmed the Blackbird-form. "They're humans, not Cybertronians. So they don't know about me, except Sam and his Autobot friends."

"But!"

Kaiser only kneeled in front of Simmons and gently touched his forehead with the tip of one of his claws. He radiated amusement when disbelief appeared on the man's face.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE THAT BOY!" he pointed towards Kaiser's visor.

"Yes, I'm that boy, Simmons." He raised back onto his pedes. "So, Sam, why don't you show our old Jetfire what do you know?" he looked at Skyfire. "Maybe you can help us too?"

"I'll see what I can do," said Skyfire.

Sam nodded and stared to scribble the Cybertronian runes on the ground, using a combat knife. Kaiser watched with a slight interest because he still trying to find a way to wake Optimus from his coma until he sensed a huge energy like energon erupted in the place.

"What the—"

That was what he could only say before he felt something similar with apparition , since he was being squeezed into something… not a tube like how apparition was described, more like a portal or something. He was unprepared when the teleportation stopped, only to find himself shooting out of the sandy ground to fly into the air. Immediately the Draconian summoned his wings to float as he saw everyone else being tossed out of the same spot he exited. If the situation wasn't serious, the Draconian would have laughed himself silly.

"Everyone! Are you alright?" asked Kaiser to the others.

"Yeah!" answered Sam and Mikaela.

"I think we're in Vegas!" said Leo.

"I'm alright," said Skyfire.

Kaiser looked up when he heard a pissed-voice of Simmons. "That really, really hurt! You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt! People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard—"

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Jetfire. "I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt!"

"Why didn't you warn us, Jetfire?" asked Kaiser when landed in front of the Blackbird-form. "If we needed to teleport to another place, you could have told me and I would have created a portal that is much gentler," he told the ancient ex-con.

"And why are we even in Egypt?" asked Sam with an irritated voice.

"Okay, from what I remembered back in Cybertron, Earth was visited by our race once before by our earliest ancestors, some millennia ago," explained Jetfire. "They were on an exploratory mission to harvest energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust."

Kaiser nodded. He knew about that.

"But, from Optimus told me, the Draconian could create energon naturally," said Sam. "That means your race don't need to go to the outer space to find another energon sources."

Skyfire decided to explain it to the human, "That's the problem, Samuel Witwicky. It's true that the Draconian could create energon naturally, but the Councils at that time didn't want to have anything with them."

"They created a law that made their own people couldn't purchase energon from our country," Kaiser told Sam. "Of course, we didn't have any problem when this law was created. It was their own people that were in trouble after that kind of law was created."

Jetfire still remembered how unhappy the Cybertron people when this law was created. "To make sure they continued to stay alive without the Draconian's help, they decided to create a great machine that could harvest energon by destroying suns," he told the humans.

"When my great-grandfather heard about this machine, he walked into the council room and demanded to never use this machine to a planet with life on it." He closed his optics, recalling the memory of his great-grandfather's wrath when he found out about this machine. "He threatened the councils with a full-scale war if this happened."

"But one of them tried to defy this rule," told Jetfire, making Skyfire and the others to look at him in surprise.

"And it was the Fallen?" asked Sam with his arms crossed.

"Correct. His name forevermore was the Fallen." Jetfire raised his hand and shot out a light to display a movie-like projection and showed the Decepticon with his red optics filled with hatred. "He despised the human race. And he wanted to kill all of you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership." The projection showed a strange metal object, weaved like an intricate web of metal. "A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. If I'm not wrong one of them gave his or her spark to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of his or her comrades' own bodies."

"Oh, that legend!" exclaimed Skyfire in surprise.

"What legend?" asked Mikaela to the shuttle-form.

"The legend about Onyx Prime and the Prime that was called as the Thirteenth," said Skyfire.

"It's only a legend," said Jetfire. "There's no way it's true."

"What's the legend say?" now Mikaela felt intrigued.

"Well, the legend said that Onyx Prime and the Thirteenth was an eternal sparkmate," explained Skyfire, "I don't know where the legend came from, but it said, these two Primes entwined with each other, making them always found each other, despite their reincarnations' species, the distances of their reborn places, and the time they reborn."

000

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _"Oh, that legend!" exclaimed Skyfire in surprise._

 _"What legend?" asked Mikaela to the shuttle-form._

 _"The legend about Onyx Prime and the Prime that was called as the Thirteenth," said Skyfire._

 _"It's only a legend," said Jetfire. "There's no way it's true."_

 _"What's the legend say?" now Mikaela felt intrigued._

 _"Well, the legend said that Onyx Prime and the Thirteenth was an eternal sparkmate," explained Skyfire, "I don't know where the legend came from, but it said, these two Primes entwined with each other, making them always found each other, despite their reincarnations' species, the distances of their reborn places, and the time they reborn."_

000

Everyone who heard Skyfire's story were fascinated with it. However, a scoff from Jetfire made them to looked at the ancient ex-Con.

"It's just a fairy-tale," said Jetfire to the others. "There's no evidence that Onyx Prime and the Thirteenth are sparkmate."

"Even though it's only a fairy-tale, it's still beautiful, Jetfire," told Skyfire to the ancient. "Every mech and femme want to become like them. Meeting with each other even after they are reborn into different frames."

Emmanuel nodded his head. "It's true, Jetfire. The legend about Onyx Prime and the Thirteenth is similar with the legend of King Arthur Pendragon and Merlin from my world," he told the ancient.

"Your world? Do you mean in Draconic there is a legend like that?" Jetfire looked at Emmanuel.

Emmanuel shook his head. "No, in the world where I had been send by my parents," he told the ex-Con. "In this world, there's a legend about a King who is called Arthur Pendragon and a sorcerer who is called Merlin. The two of them are soul mate or sparkmate in Cybertronian term, but duties make them can't be with each other."

"But they can be with each other, right?" asked Mikaela.

Emmanuel shook his head. "No, they can't be with each other, Mikaela. First, because Arthur needed to marry a woman to have an heir, and second…" now he brushed his face, "second because he died in the hand of Mordred before he could ask Merlin to become his bonded after he had an heir."

"Oh…" Mikaela looked sad when she heard the story.

"Okay, enough with all of those legend stuff…" Jetfire's voice pulled everyone back to reality. "You all need to know that somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

Emmanuel looked at Jetfire with his arms crossed. "So, how do we stop him?" asked the Draconian.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen," said Jetfire wistfully.

Emmanuel flinched when he heard that title came from Jetfire's mouth. Sam, who noticed the anguish in his friend's violet eyes, grasped his shoulder in gentle manner. The Draconian looked towards Sam from the corner of his eyes before gave him a slight nod of thanks.

"So, only Optimus Prime who can defeat the Fallen?" whispered Mikaela sadly.

Skyfire looked at the woman. "What is it?" he asked her confusedly. "Why do you look so sad?"

"He sacrificed himself to save me," whispered Sam to everyone.

"And it's my fault for couldn't save him," said Emmanuel, making everyone to look at the Draconian. "My fault…"

"NO!" now Sam felt angry at Emmanuel's safe-blaming. "It was not your fault! It was Megatron's fault, Emmanuel! Not yours!" he grasped the violet-eyed teen's shoulders. "You had tried so hard to help Optimus, but even though you're a Draconian and a very powerful one too, that doesn't mean you're a God!"

"But…" Emmanuel looked at Sam with anguish in his eyes.

"No, buts!" he glared hard at the Draconian. "Put this in your thick skull, Emmanuel! IT. WAS. NOT. YOUR. FAULT!"

Emmanuel stared at Sam for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face. "Since when you start to become wise, Samuel Witwicky?" he asked the teen in joking manner.

Sam smirked at the joking and answered, "I become wise after since I become your friend, Emmanuel." He became silent for a moment. "Oh, it's Sam not Samuel."

Emmanuel laughed softly.

"So… if he's really dead, than we can't do anything," said Jetfire to them. "Only a Prime that can stop the Fallen."

The Draconian looked at the Blackbird with hard stares. "Optimus Prime still alive," he told the ex-Con. "He is just in a coma. I had fixed hi spark chamber but something is necessary to wake him up."

Now it was Jetfire and Skyfire turned to look at Emmanuel with surprise in their optics. It was Skyfire who asked the question, "Wait, how can you fix a dead Prime?" along with asking the question, the two of them realized something strange from the Draconian. He had a large spark in him. More powerful than any other sparks he felt before, even more powerful than the original Primes.

Emmanuel brushed his face in irritation. "Okay, let me introduce myself…" he looked at the Shuttle and the Blackbird. "My name is Emmanuel Bright in this form," he pointed to his alt-form or human-form. "But my true name is Draco Kaiser, I'm the Last of Draconian and the youngest son of Emperor Vertag and Empress Fea, the younger brother of Prince Krom, Prince Klein, Prince Antwort, and Princess Aya." He wetted his dry lips. "And the last title I have is… The Guardian of the All-Spark."

"You're a Guardian of the All-Spark?" asked Jetfire incredulously. "That's never happen before. So why now?" he was confused.

Emmanuel shrugged his shoulders. "Beat me," he told the Shuttle before he looked at Jetfire. "Do you want me to heal your body, Jetfire? I can do that if you allow me."

Jetfire smiled at the Draconian's offer before shook his head. "I have lived for a very long time, I don't think I can stay in this mortal realm much longer," he told the violet-eyed teen. "Just… let me help you in your quest before my time to go to the Well of Sparks come."

Emmanuel did not say anything at Jetfire's explanation, he only nodded in understanding. He knew he could not force someone if he or she had decided something. He was not a tyrant like Megatron who wanted everyone to follow his way.

Suddenly a realization came into his mind and he voiced it out loud, "Wait a moment!" everyone turned at him. "The energy that's going to be used to reactivate the machine, could that energy somehow be used to reactive Optimus and bring him back to life?"

Jetfire looked thoughtful for a moment. "It wasn't designed for that purpose, but it is an energy like no other. Unlike the All-Spark, the Matrix of Leadership was created using the energy of all Primes and only a Prime with a specific quality use its power," he explained. "The Prime who possess the Matrix is the leader of the Cybertronian race. That was its purpose and hence its name. The Matrix of Leadership."

Sam looked at Jetfire. "So then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to us?" he asked the Blackbird.

"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols!" Jetfire tapped his metal helm with his clawed digit. "What you carved in the sand is your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip. Three Kings will reveal the doorway. Find the doorway. Go now, go! That was my mission, it's your mission now before the Decepticons find me and find you."

Emmanuel watched Sam and the others clambered their way down to the ground where the Autobots were waiting. Before Sam was near Bumblebee, he turned around to look at Emmanuel and asked, "Aren't you going with us?"

The Draconian shook his head. "I will stay here with Skyfire and Jetfire… we will… handling a few Decepticons," he told him with a slight grin. "Maybe give Megatron something else to worry about."

Sam shuddered slightly at the evil grin that appeared across the Draconian's beautiful face before climbed inside Bumblebee's alt-mode.

After Sam and the Autobots had gone, Skyfire looked at Emmanuel. "Are you sure you want to fight the Decepticons, Emmanuel?" asked the Shuttle. "If they know you're the Guardian of the All-Spark, they will try to have you in their side."

Emmanuel scoffed. "Whatever my decision is going to be, Skyfire, that slag Megatron will try to take me away from the Autobots' side," he told the Shuttle.

"Why?" asked the ancient ex-Con.

"Because he is intrigued with me. The first time I met him, I hit him with a powerful lightning bolt and blasted him through five big buildings before I stopped," he explained and crossed his arms. "Not only that… he starts to feel intrigue with me and decides to take me into his side, even that means force me into spark-bonding with him."

Jetfire and Skyfire looked murderous when they heard Emmanuel's explanation. They knew that in the past, forced spark-bonding could be done to make sure a prisoner would never harm his or her capturer. That barbaric act was banned from Cybertron after many bots died in the hands of their capturers.

"And you still want to help the human finding the Matrix of Leadership when you know what will happen if Megatron has his claws on you?" asked Jetfire incredulously.

Emmanuel put his hands on his hips. "Do you believe me if I tell you that I'm doing this because I'm selfish?" he asked the two Cybertronian.

Skyfire looked at Emmanuel before slowly nodded his head. "Yes, I believe you when you say that," he told the Draconian. "But still… putting your life in dangerous situation just for your selfishness is a dumb move, Emmanuel."

"How if I told you that my selfishness would make sure Optimus came back online?" he looked hard into the Shuttle's optics. "My self is insignificant than Optimus' own. He is a Prime and I'm only a… what you call it? Ah… a relic from the lost and extinct civilization."

"You're the Guardian of the All-Spark!" shouted Jetfire. "That means your life is important like Optimus Prime's own! You can't think that your life is insignificant, Draco Kaiser!"

Emmanuel crossed his arms at his Draconian's name. "Not if the Autobots find a way to transfer the All-Spark from my spark to another container," he told Jetfire.

Skyfire looked hard at the Draconian in front of him. He did not understand why Emmanuel talked like that. It as if he was… his optics widened up in realization before sadness came into them. "Emmanuel," the violet-eyed teen looked at the Shuttle, "you want to die, aren't you?"

Jetfire snapped his head to the Shuttle when he heard that question. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

Emmanuel glared hard at the Shuttle. "What make you think I have a death wish?" he challenged him.

Skyfire sighed before slowly kneel in front of Emmanuel before gently poked the violet-eyed teen's chest. "Because you watched every member of your race being killed in front of your own optics. Because you watched how your parents tried so hard to protect you from being killed by the killer of your race and you were helpless," he told the violet-eyed teen.

Emmanuel gritted his fangs at Skyfire's words. "Stop it…" he whispered softly.

"No," stated Skyfire calmly. "You need to hear this, Emmanuel Bright… no, Draco Kaiser… everything that happened to your race back then wasn't your fault." He wrapped the teen around his hand when he saw the violet-eyed teen wanted to attack him. "Listen to me… everything that happened to your race back then wasn't your fault. You were a merely youngling back then. It wasn't your duty to shoulder the weight of their deaths on your shoulders."

"YES IT IS!" screamed Emmanuel. "I was the Prince of Draconian! It was my duty to make sure everyone safe from harm!" he cringed when tears startled to trickle down across his cheeks.

"And it was your family duty to make sure you were safe back then," he looked into the Draconian's violet eyes. "I know my words aren't going to budge you, but what do you think Optimus Prime will say if he finds out about your death wish, Emmanuel?"

The Draconian stopped when he heard the question. He knew what would Optimus do if he knew about his death wish. He would try to make sure he see he was loved by everyone in the Autobots and he was not alone. He would make sure Emmanuel would not try to throw his life away like it did not have any meaning.

"We need to go," whispered Emmanuel, teleporting away from Skyfire's hand. "We have a thing to do." He then walked away from the two Cybertronian.

"Ah, this isn't good," whispered Skyfire when he saw the retreating figure of Emmanuel. "He really has a death wish in his spark. We need to do something before he decide to take the matter with his own hands."

Jetfire shook his head. "You don't need to feel worry that he's going to take his own life with his own hands," he told the Shuttle. "His pride as a Draconian will never let him to do that. However, that doesn't mean he can't throw himself in front of laser beams."

"Well… we can't blame him for having a death wish like that, Jetfire," said Skyfire to the ancient Cybertron. "Maybe we, the Cybertronian is in a civil war, but we still exist even though only few left. Kaiser… he not only lost his race, his family, but his home too."

"Why doesn't he use the All-Spark to create his home once more?" asked Jetfire.

"He isn't a selfish person, Jetfire," stated Skyfire. "He will never use the All-Spark just for his happiness. For him, his happiness is insignificant than the other's happiness."

"I hope Prime can be resurrected with this Matrix of Leadership," said Jetfire. "He is the only one who can talk to that stubborn Draconian."

Skyfire nodded in agreement.

000

While putting the com-device into his ear, Emmanuel cursed that white scientist for being observant. So what if he had a death wish? No one would be hurt if that happen! Especially after Optimus came back online! Why should he felt worry towards him if he had that kind of wish?

He stopped his ranting when the link between him and the NEST Base had established. "Frenzy… put everyone in the com-link. I have something to tell them," he told the mini-bot.

 **"Sure, leader!"**

After every Autobots were in the link, Emmanuel started to tell them what he had found when he went away from the Base and followed Sam. He told them that the Fallen wanted to activate a machine that had been placed on earth millennia ago to harvest energon by destroying earth's sun. The thing that could activate the machine was called the Matrix of Leadership which the Primes hid using their bodies on earth. Not only that, he too told the Autobots that the Matrix of Leadership could wake Optimus from his deep coma.

 **"So where is this… Matrix now?"** asked Ironhide.

"Somewhere in Egypt if the information is correct," answered Emmanuel to the trigger-happy bot. "They Cybertronian glyphs that Sam has been seeing inside his head are actually clues as where to find the Matrix. He is on a mission with Skid, Mudflap, Bumblebee, Wheelie, Simmons, Leo, and Mikaela." He closed his eyes.

 **"I know what you want to say to us,"** said Epps. **"You want us to ship Optimus to your position by plane and when Sam finds the Matrix, we're going to revive Optimus and kick the Fallen's butt. Correct?"** he asked the Draconian.

Emmanuel smiled at Epps' conclusion. "You're right, Epps. After Bumblebee gives a go through Frenzy, you will use the coordination that I'm going to send to the Base to ship Optimus, air drop the Prime down on the sand, wait for Sam to arrive, and then revive him." He looked to the sky. "Hopefully the Fallen and the slag Megatron wouldn't find out about our plan but it won't hurt to prepare ourselves just in case."

 **"Any strategy?"**

Emmanuel became silent for a moment before told them what he had in mind, "I don't have any strategy right now, but with a help from Skyfire and Jetfire I know we can stop Decepticons from having the Matrix."

 **"Skyfire? Jetfire? What are you talking about, Emmanuel?"** asked Jazz.

'Oh, slag, I forgot to tell them about those two,' thought Emmanuel while hitting himself on the head mentally. "Sorry, sorry. I forgot to tell you that I found two Cybertronian after I got out from the Base. Skyfire was a scientist from Iacon University that was trapped in the ice when earth still in pre-historic time period. Meanwhile, Jetfire…" now he did not know what to say to them about the ancient Blackbird.

 **"And Jetfire…"** baited Jazz.

"Jetfire… is an ex-Con… he's one of the ancient…" he told the Autobots, waiting for the yelling from them. And he did not need to wait much longer, right after he informed them that Jetfire was an ex-Con, everyone in the link started to scream at him.

 **"A Decepticon! What the slag?!"**

 **"Are you crazy, Emmanuel Bright?! Do you want me to throw a wrench to you?!"**

 **"He would kill you, leader!"**

 **"Don't trust him, Emmanuel!"**

"ENOUGH!" yelled Emmanuel in commanding voice, making them to stop screaming. "I trust Jetfire because I can sense no malice and lie in his words…"

 **"But…"**

"I think all of you should put some trust to the Guardian of the All-Spark," told Jetfire into the link. "Not only that, I'm old and I know my time nearly come. At least let me do something to help your Prime before I go to the Well of Spark."

After hearing the wishful words from the ancient, they decided to accept him in their side.

"Now what are you going to do, Emmanuel?" asked Jetfire.

Emmanuel gave the ancient a small smile. "I'm not going to do anything until everyone arrive here with Optimus."

000

"What do you mean the Matrix of Leadership become a dust?" asked Emmanuel to Bumblebee via the com-link.

 **"I don't know what really happens, Emmanuel. After Sam found the Matrix it was suddenly turned into a dust,"** explained Bumblebee to the Draconian.

Emmanuel did not understand how this happened, but there was no way he would stay there and do nothing. However, before he could move, Jetfire stopped him.

"There must be some other thing to summon the Matrix," he told Emmanuel. "Don't forget, it was created using the Primes' power and it wouldn't just turn into dust without any reason."

Emmanuel looked at the ex-Con before let out a small sigh. However his attention was caught by a sudden flare in the com-link. "Yes?" asked Emmanuel to whoever in the com-link.

 **"We have arrived in your position, Emmanuel,"** said Lennox to the Draconian.

"Just drop from the planes, I will do the rest," he informed the soldier.

He watched towards the sky when he saw three planes' ramps lowered in unison and every bots jumped out from the planes with their precious cargo. Without any hesitation Emmanuel used his power to make their dropping were smooth and not risky for their lives. He grunted when the weight of everyone was transferred to him.

After everyone made it safely to the ground, Emmanuel collapsed, breathing heavily as the strain of so much weight finally took a tool on his reserves. He blinked when Ratchet went to him so he could examine him for any wounds.

"I'm alright, Ratchet," he told the med-bot. "I just need to take some rest before I can function properly." He grinned at him.

Ratchet narrowed his optics. "If you lie to me, Emmanuel, I will make sure you meet my favorite wrench," he told the Draconian.

Emmanuel only laughed before looked towards the stilled-form of Optimus. "Still the same?" he asked the med-bot.

"Still the same," he told the Draconian.

He nodded in understanding before closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. He opened his eyes in a snap he sensed a familiar aura of his brother in Egypt, telling him that the Decepticons had come. Hastily he stood back onto his feet and looked at the others.

"The Decepticons have arrived and I think they already know that Sam is on his way to us," he told them. "Defensive perimeters, everyone. Hostilities coming our way soon," informed Emmanuel before transformed into his Draconian form and went to the sky.

Few minutes later after he went to the sky, Emmanuel saw a bunch of Decepticons coming towards their position. He narrowed his optics, six Decepticons and he could see from a distance that another on was coming their way. Judging that it was airborne, it could either be Starscream or Megatron.

He just wished it was not Megatron. When he wanted to inform everyone, the Decepticon did it for him.

Missiles and energy blast pelted their position, causing quite a lot of sand to fly up to the air as they exploded. He did not need to bark out any order since everyone were already doing what he wanted them to do.

They opened fired with a vengeance. Not only that, he too could hear Ironhide was cackling madly as he unleashed missiles and energy blasts with relish.

Kaiser watched the fight with calculating gazes and then decided to become the Autobots' shield. With that in his mind, Kaiser created small shields all around the area to block missiles and energy weapons. He blocked an incoming missile that was heading for Ironhide before shifting his shield to the side to intercept the one aiming for Ratchet.

Suddenly a flare of warning erupted in his processor along with a yell of 'Watch Out!' from some of the Autobots and the soldiers.

His breath stopped momentarily when Megatron suddenly pounced him from behind and locked his left arm around his neck. The Draconian growled loudly and gave him a headbutt with the back of his head. The result was Megatron released the Draconian with a pained groan.

"Kaiser!" yelled Barricade to the Draconian.

"Don't come here!" he yelled back at the ex-Con. "Just help the others protect Sam from harm! I will handle this problem alone!"

"But he's Megatron!" the Saleen yelled back. "You can't fight him alone!"

"I will be fine!" he did not turn to look at the ex-Con. "Just protect Sam along with the others!" after he sure the Saleen did what he asked him to do, the Kaiser looked back at the silver tyrant. "It looks like it's only you and me now."

Megatron looked at Kaiser with… was that? Yes, lust in his optics. The Draconian shuddered in disgust at that kind of emotion in the silver tyrant's red optics. He would choose to kill himself than became this silver tyrant's plaything.

"Why don't you join me, Kaiser?" asked Megatron with a smirk on his face. "I will make sure you get everything that you want."

Kaiser scoffed inwardly at the typical offers that the villain would offer to the protagonist in a story. There was no way Megatron could grant his wish, not even if he had the All-Spark in his hand. For, the death should be stayed dead. It was a crime of nature to disturb the death.

The Draconian narrowed his optics tot the silver tyrant. "I don't think so, Megatron," he told him. "I will never betray the Autobots, not even if you offer me the universe."

"You're a fool, Kaiser! You have a power to be anything else, but you decide to help those weaklings?!" he pointed his gun towards Bumblebee, who had appeared not too far from his position. "I will make sure you will come to my side, even that means kill every Autobots in existence!"

Kaiser was shocked to hear the insanity in Megatron's words but he did not stayed immobile when he saw the silver tyrant pointed his gun towards Bumblebee. In a blink of violet-blue light particles, Kaiser appeared in front of Megatron to deliver a hard punch right into his stomach. However, his attack only made the huge mech let out a small grunt.

Hastily Kaiser teleported away from the silver mech and narrowed his optics. The leader of Decepticon was strong and he knew he could not match him in physical strength, but at least he could keep up with him with his 'magic'. With that in his mind, Kaiser delivered a barrel of lightning orbs towards the leader of Decepticon, hoping it could stop the silver mech from killing Sam.

A loud of explosion erupted when the lighting orbs came in contact with Megatron. The Draconian did not drop his alertness even after his attack came in contact with the silver mech, for he had a feeling the leader of Decepticon was more than an eye. And he was right, from the black smoke, Megatron leaped out and went to him.

Without any hesitation Kaiser raised his hand and then made it into a fist. At the same time he did that, a violet-blue light surrounding Megatron and paralyzed him. The only thing that the silver tyrant could move with his free will was his own optics.

"Do you forget what can I do, Megatron?" asked Kaiser coldly. "If I really want to, I can kill you like this." He tightened his fist, making Megatron to groan in slight pain.

With a sigh, Kaiser threw the silver tyrant away from where he was before looked down to the others. He blinked when he saw Sam clambered over Optimus and slammed the tip of the Matrix on Optimus' spark chamber, causing the large Autobots' leader to wake up from his coma.

However, his happiness died down when the Fallen teleported in the middle of the group, smacked Optimus back, stole the Matrix, and left in a bright light though he did appeared in the air and disappeared again, making his way to the pyramid.

Kaiser knew he needed to give Optimus some time so he could combine with the dying Jetfire. So, with that in his mind, Emmanuel turned his attention towards the pyramid where he could see the tip of the sun destroyer machine peeking out from the pyramid.

With a one flap of his wings, Kaiser teleported to the top of the pyramid, just in time to see the Fallen used a form of telekinesis to bring the tank floating towards him and letting them go to fall to their destruction. Kaiser narrowed his optics at the cruel actions of the Fallen and used his spark-power to caught all the tanks and soldiers that were about fall to their deaths.

This action made Fallen to look at him.

"Who are you?" growled the Fallen when he saw Kaiser.

"He is the last Draconian that I had told you about, master," told Megatron to the Fallen. "His name is Draco Kaiser, the Prince of Draconian Empire."

The Fallen chuckled when he heard the information. "So, you're the last descendant of my foolish little brother, Onyx Prime?" whispered the Fallen to Kaiser.

Kaiser only narrowed his optics before unleashed a wave of blasting attacks towards the Fallen and Megatron. Violet-blue energies flew straight and true towards the two mechs, but the Fallen levitated the lose blocks from the pyramid to block the attack. When he wanted to throw another blasting attacks, he caught something from the corner of his optics. He instinctively raised his hand and created a shield just in time to intercept a blast from Megatron, but the explosion was so powerful that he was thrown back onto the ground from the shock-wave it caused.

Kaiser groaned the pain on his head and tried to move back onto his feet. His optics widened up behind his black full-visor when the Fallen suddenly appeared on top of him and then choked him. He started to claw on the Fallen's arm to make the ex-Prime released him.

The Fallen narrowed his optics before he moved towards Kaiser's black visor so the distance was only an inch. The Draconian did not know what the Fallen had found from his face, but the ex-Prime suddenly laughed cruelly, making him to shudder in fear.

"I couldn't believe this…" said the Fallen in disbelief. "I really couldn't believe this…" with saying those words, the Fallen slowly moved his other hand towards Kaiser's visor. "Let us see if you really are like what I think."

Kaiser let out a growl of anger when the Fallen's hand slowly came closer towards his visor, intending to open it. Fortunately for him, Barricade came to his rescue. He leaped towards the Fallen and kicked him away from the Draconian. However, the Fallen could balance himself back and hit Barricade's right shoulder with his spear. Barricade let out a roar of pain as he dropped on his knees.

"Barricade!" Elita-1 cried out worriedly when she and her two sisters had reached out their location.

The Fallen growled to Barricade before turned his attention back to Kaiser, who had come back to his own feet. He tilted his head when he saw a violet-blue circle appeared beneath the Draconian. The Fallen's optics became wide when he saw a large violet-blue spear appeared in Kaiser's hand.

Kaiser threw the large violet-blue spear towards the Fallen and hit the mech on its chest plate. However, different from the other enemies, the spear could not push the Fallen off. This development made Kaiser to growl in annoyance. He knew he was powerful, but an ex-Prime was in an another league and he would find some difficult to fight against him.

"Move, Kaiser!"

The Draconian looked up to the sky when he heard Optimus' voice. He watched with wide optics when Optimus appeared with new equipment that allowed him to fly. He watched incredulously when Optimus rammed into the Fallen, shot at Megatron while flipping in mid-air in a feat of acrobatics to release a bullet from his large arm gun at the machine peaking out of the pyramid's tip. The explosion was noteworthy as the sun destroyer was blew up along with the pyramid.

The last Draconian watched how easy Optimus fought against the Fallen. But his attention soon was distracted by a sudden tug from the All-Spark in his spark. The All-Spark tugged at him to follow its command. Feeling curious, Kaiser decided to follow the All-Spark's command and went to the ruin of the sun harvester/pyramid.

He touched his chest when a hard tug erupted in his spark, as if it wanted to tell him dig up the ruins until he found what it asking for. Without thinking too much, Kaiser did what the All-Spark wanted him to do. Not long after he dig up the ruins, he found the Matrix of Leadership that he knew was belonged to Optimus.

The last Draconian was shocked when the Matrix suddenly changed into a ball of light before went into his chest. The All-Spark then gave him an image about him protecting the Matrix before gave it back to Optimus. He felt some kind of relief when he realized that he only needed to guard the Matrix from bad people.

With a nod of satisfaction, Kaiser stood up and decided to go back to the others. However, he did not realize that Megatron had appeared right in the blind side of his optics until the silver mech gave him a hard punch on the back of his neck.

He wanted to stay conscious but another hard punch sent him to the darkness.

000

Optimus felt relief when he had succeed killing the Fallen and made sure earth still existed. Everyone was looking at him in awe and happiness, but the only thing he wanted to see right now was Kaiser's face. He knew he needed to apologize to the Draconian for making him worry for these last three days.

However, when he looked around, he realized he did not find Kaiser. This development made the Prime felt uneasy but he decide to think positively, that right now the last Draconian only wanted to be left alone.

"Prime!" yelled Barricade, making Optimus and everyone to look at him.

"What is it, Barricade?" asked Optimus to the Saleen.

"It's Kaiser!" added Elita-1, making the Prime to look at her with narrowed optics.

"What happened to him?" he asked the femme.

"Megatron took him away!"

That answer was not what Optimus had in his processor. What he had in his processor when Elita-1 and Barricade told him about Kaiser, was the last Draconian was in pain or whatsoever. Not being captured by Megatron!

After the answer was proceeded by Optimus' processor, the Prime let out a let out an angry roar that made everyone in the area to shiver in fear.

"MEGATRON!"

000

Tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes:** WARNING!: VIOLENCE, TORTURE, BLOOD, AND SOME DISTURBING THINGS! PLEASE BE CAUTIOUS!

 **Chapter 9**

 _There was a lot of blood wherever he looked around._

 _He hated that color and wanted it to disappear completely from his main processor._

 _Why this must happened? Why one of them betrayed them just for power? He did not understand._

 _He just wanted happiness._

 _He just wanted peace._

 _With his sparkmate._

 _Thirteenth…_

000

Kaiser woke up with a gasp before he let out a pained groan at the sudden ache in his head. After shaking his head to erase the headache, the Draconian tried to move but soon he found out that right now his hands were tied above him. This development made Kaiser's spark to beat in frantic paces.

'Where the slag am I right now?' thought the last Draconian, looking around the room, who he knew was a jail.

He tried to remember what happened after the Fallen died in Optimus' hands. The All-Spark inside his spark had pointed him into the pyramid rubble where the Harvested had been, in there he found the Matrix of Leadership… and then that said Matrix went into his spark chamber until he could give it back to Optimus.

'And then…' comprehended came into him along with horror. 'Oh, slag!'

Now he remembered what happened after he gained the Matrix of Leadership. That slagger Megatron had knocked him unconscious and now he was in the tyrant's hideout! He needed to escape! He did not want to know what the ex-High Protector would do to him! He had a feeling it something that he would hate.

With that in his mind, Kaiser tried to summon his power to destroy the chains around his arms. However he was surprised when his magic did not come to his aid. At that moment he realized something had been tied around his neck and he had a feeling that something had made sure he could use his power.

He stiffened up when he heard the familiar sounds of pedes that came into his prison room. Gritting his fangs in defiance he looked towards the door and growled when the familiar figure of Megatron appeared after the door was opened.

"Well, hello, little Draconian," purred Megatron when he saw that Kaiser had awaken from unconsciousness.

Kaiser snarled at the ex-High Protector. "Don't call me that! You don't have any right to call me that!"

"I can call you anything that I want," said Megatron cruelly. "You're going to become mine in the end."

Kaiser flinched back at the information. "In your dream! I will never submit to you!" he snarled at Megatron. "I want to see how much lower you can become to make sure you can make me your property," he hissed at the silver mech in front of him.

"I can force you to bond with me," hissed Megatron with his glowing red optics.

Kaiser laughed at those words. "You can force me to bond with you…" he looked at him straight in the optics. "However that does not mean you will become my mate! My dragon blood will never acknowledge you as my mate!"

It was true. The dragon blood inside him would never see anyone beside Optimus as his mate. He realized this after Megatron killed Optimus when the Autobot Commander tried to protect Sam from the tyrant. So, even though there was someone out there that wanted him to become his mate, including using force, his spark and blood would never acknowledge them.

"Just kill me already," hissed Kaiser. "In the end you're not going to get whatever you want from me."

A hard slap on his right cheek was a gift for his insolence, but that did not make the last Draconian cringed in fear. This gesture only made the Draconian let out cruel chuckles along with glaring at his capturer.

"Is that all you've got?" mocked Kaiser with a grin on his face. "If that's all you've got, Megatron, there's no way you can force me to bond with you…"

Megatron looked hard at Kaiser's black visor. "You should know that I can force myself towards you, little Draconian," he whispered into Kaiser's audios, smirking at the hitch of fear that emitted from his captive. "However, I find that forcing yourself into your chosen mate create a bad taste in my mouth." He looked hard into Kaiser's optics that was hidden behind his visor. "You need to feel gratitude towards me that I will never use that method."

Kaiser gritted his fangs in annoyance. "Yes, lucky me," he hissed sarcastically.

"However…" with that he pulled the back of Kaiser's head so the Draconian would look straight into his optics, "that doesn't mean I can't torture you into submission." After he said that, he took out an electric whip from his subspace.

Kaiser flinched at the appearance of electric whip in Megatron's hand, but that did not make the last Draconian accepted the ex-High Protector's offer. There was no way he would become this tyrant's mate! He would kill himself first before that happened.

"Scream for me…" whispered Megatron into his right audio before the whip came down.

000

Starscream flinched when he heard the sound of whip met with metal along with a growling sound that could be heard from behind the door in front of him. He knew that right now Kaiser was being torture by Megatron so the last Draconian would submit to tyrant. However, he too knew, as a Draconian, Kaiser would never let someone forced him to submit. That race was a very prideful race and would choose to let being tortured than submitted to someone who was not their chosen.

"Starscream," the voice of his sparkmate made the Seeker to turn around. /Starscream, are you alright?/ his sparkmate's inside his mind via their bond made the Seeker to feel slightly in ease.

/Do you think I'm alright, Soundwave?/ asked the Seeker sarcastically. /No! Of course I'm not alright! Not when that slagger Megatron has Kaiser in here!/

Soundwave looked up when a particular loud sound accompanied with a pained yelp came out from inside the jail room. /We need to help him,/ his statement made the Seeker to look at him with wide eyes. /What?/ he asked his sparkmate.

/You… you want to help Kaiser? You want to defect from Decepticon?/ he knew his sparkmate was the most loyal member of Decepticon and he would never have a thought to defect. So, to hear Soundwave to say that he would help Starscream to rescue Kaiser, it was a very mind boggling.

Soundwave crossed his arms, trying to not let the sound of torture from behind the door disturb him, but he knew it was futile attempt of his. /I still believe in the cause, but…/ he flinched when the first pained scream came out from Kaiser, /but…I don't justify torture…/

Starscream realized why Soundwave never justify torture, it was because of their sparklings; Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, and Ratbat.

/Then what's your idea?/ asked Starscream to the Communications Officer.

Soundwave did not say anything for a while before he pushed the button on his shoulder to eject Ravage from inside the cassette's chamber. "Ravage: Goes to Autobot and tells them where Kaiser is right now," he commanded the jaguar-form.

Ravage looked at Starscream and Soundwave for a moment before nodded her head and then ran to where the Autobot's HQ was.

Starscream flinched when another pained scream came out from behind the door. 'Please, Ravage… please goes faster. I don't want to see Kaiser continue to suffer in the hands of Megatron.'

Soundwave moved closer to Starscream and grasped his right hand tightly in his own hand, supporting the Seeker.

000

Optimus stalked across the hall of NEST HQ with glowing blue optics. Everyone in the base knew to not come closer towards the Prime for he was really pissed at this moment. Well, everyone understood why the Prime so pissed off right now.

Megatron had taken Kaiser away from his side.

He gritted his teeth to prevent an angry snarl from coming out. If that slagger brother of his decided to do something bad to Kaiser, he would make sure that slagger paid for his crime. Non-killing policy could go to the Pit for he cared. All he cared right now was Kaiser back on his side.

"Optimus," a fear-filled voice called from behind him.

Slowly the Prime turned around, only to find Bumblebee looked at him with scared blue optics. Knowing that the young Bot was not in fault for his situation, the Prime took a deep breath to calm himself.

"What is it, Bumblebee?" asked the Prime to his youngest member.

The Camaro looked at Optimus before said, "Don't worry, Optimus, we will find Kaiser." The Camaro looked determined. "Just trust us."

Everyone in the base knew they needed to find Kaiser faster for Optimus' mind and health was depended on it. Everyone in the base just hoped that Megatron would not force a spark-bonding with Kaiser. It would destroy Optimus.

Whatever Optimus wanted to say to the Camaro was stopped at the sudden blare of alarm. Without thinking twice, the two of them ran to the control room to see the reason.

"What is it, Ironhide?" asked Optimus to the Weapons Specialist.

"You're not going to believe this, Optimus," said Ironhide to the Prime.

"What do you mean by that?" Optimus looked at his friend in confusion.

Ironhide just pointed to the screen. The Prime followed Ironhide's point-finger, only his optics became wide with disbelief. There, sitting on her back feet was one of Soundwave's cassettes, Ravage.

"What is she doing in here?" asked Ratchet in disbelief.

Optimus looked harder at the jaguar-form with critical optics and realized that Ravage did not show any hostility in her frame. "Let us see her," he told the others. "We need to know what the reason is for one of Soundwave's cassettes comes here."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding and let Optimus took Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Barricade with him. After the four bots appeared at Ravage's line of sight, the jaguar-form stood up from her sitting position and went to the Prime, still without showing any hostility.

"Ravage, what is the reason of you to come here?" asked Optimus to the jaguar-form.

Ravage looked hard at the Prime's blue optics. :My Sire sent me to tell you where you're last Draconian is right now,: she told the Prime and the others.

Optimus looked disbelief when he heard Ravage's reason to come here. "Soundwave commanded you to come here so you can tell us where Kaiser is right now?" he asked the jaguar-form. "What does he want from us?"

Ravage looked hard at Optimus. : My Sire wants an asylum for him, his sparkmate, and his cassettes,: he told the Prime.

"Ridicules!" exclaimed Ironhide after he heard what Soundwave wanted from Ravage. "Optimus, it's a trap! There's no way Soundwave, who is the most loyal Decepticon, wants an asylum! It's a trap."

Ravage looked wanted to murder Ironhide. :My Carrier is your Draconian's adopted brother! He will never harm that last Draconian after what he had done for my Carrier!: she barked at Ironhide.

Optimus blinked his optics. "Starscream?" he whispered in disbelief.

:Yes, my Carrier is Starscream,: she told them. :In Decepticon if two members are found out by the others as a sparkmate… they will be offlined by Megatron. That's why our Creators hide our true designations from everyone in Decepticon with telling everyone we are Soundwave's cassettes.:

"So…" Jazz whispered softly. "It means for the last million years we were fighting, we fought against younglings?" he looked at the horror-filled faces of his friends.

Ravage shook her head. :Look, do you want to accept our request or do you want to let Megatron tortures Kaiser until he submits to him or worse… kills himself to make sure that slagger couldn't become his sparkmate?: she asked the Autobots.

Optimus knew he needed to make a decision right now. He looked at the others and found out that even though they still could not believe Ravage, they would follow him if he decided to accept the jaguar-form's invitation of helping Kaiser from Megatron's servos.

Taking a deep breath, Optimus turned back to Ravage and said, "Lead the way."

000

Megatron growled lowly under his breath. The last Draconian was really stubborn. Even after being tortured with many torture devices as electric whip, energon dagger, and some acid for his frame, the Draconian still fought him and did not want to acknowledge his term.

If every Cybertronian were not being programmed to never force another in interfacing and spark-bonding, he would have done that when he first had his servos in the Draconian. But alas, that program had made him could not do that and the only thing he could was torture Kaiser until he submitted to him.

Kaiser was in pain. All he could feel and process right now was pain, nothing else. However, beside all of the pain that he still defiant towards Megatron's action. He would never submit to the tyrant. He would let the ex-High Protector offlined him than accepted him as his sparkmate.

There was no way in the Pit he would let that happened.

Megaton watched at the heavy wounded Kaiser with dispassionate optics. "Why do you still stubborn, little Draconian?" whispered the tyrant. "Don't you want to escape the pain?"

Kaiser growled lowly. "Go to the deepest Pit for all I care!" he barked to the tyrant. "Just kill me already! I will never submit to you!"

Now the patience that Megatron had from the start dissipated at the Draconian's stubbornness. Black smokes engulfed his red optics, making Kaiser to jerk in surprise. However, the last Draconian could not ponder the event longer for his attention was turned to Megatron, who right now standing behind him. He had a bad feeling about this.

He flinched forwards when one of Megatron's claws raked across his spine. He did not know what in the tyrant's mind right now, but he hoped it was not something terrible for him. His breath stopped momentarily at the servo that rested across his right shoulder-blade, right where his right wing was.

"You know… I always feel fascinated with your ability to fly, little Draconian…" whispered Megatron. "Air or the sky is really your element. That making you look like a Seeker…" he pushed the palm of his hand into Kaiser's right shoulder-blade, making the Draconian to let out a pained hiss.

"What do you want?" whispered Draconian, trying to not show any fears to the tyrant.

Megatron ignored Kaiser's question, he continued to push the palm of his hand into the Draconian's right shoulder-blade. "And because you're like a Seeker that means…"

A loud pained scream that he never let coming out from the first time Megatron tortured him was ripped out from his mouth. He tried to escape the pain, but a huge servo in his other shoulder prevented him from moving around.

'Oh, Primus! Nonononononono! NOT MY WING!' screamed Kaiser inwardly.

Megatron watched with dispassionate optics at the screaming Draconian as he continued forcefully ripped out the right wing from its hiding place. When the right wing was out in the open, with energon blood painted it, Megatron held the base of the said wing and ripped it from the Draconian's back.

A loud pained shriek could be heard around the Decepticon base, making every Cons to jump in surprise and slight fear along with sympathy in their sparks.

000

Optimus nearly hurtled towards some trees when a sudden flare of pain erupted in his spark. He abruptly stopped and transformed back into his bipedal mode, clutching his chest in pain. This event made Ratchet decided to transform into a bipedal mode and then examined their leader.

"Optimus? Are you alright?" asked Ratchet to the Prime.

"My spark… it hurt…" whispered Optimus still clutching his chest.

Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Barricade went to the Prime and Ratchet, hoping to know what happened to their leader. They watched nervously when Ratchet started to use a health scanner to scan the Prime.

"I don't find anything wrong with you," said Ratchet. "You're healthy."

:Then it means the pain is coming from Kaiser,: said Ravage to the Autobot.

"What do you mean?" asked Barricade.

:I think the two of them,: she pointed to the Prime, :are a destined sparkmate. That means the Prime can sense a devastating pain that right now Kaiser suffers in the servos of Megatron.:

"How do you know about this?" asked Ironhide to the jaguar-form.

:Because my Sire had feeling the same thing when Megatron 'punished' my Carrier back then,: she told the weapon specialist. :Come on, I can sense my Sire not too far from here. He will tell you what you need to do to help your Draconian.:

000

Megatron, still looking at the sobbing Draconian in front of him, threw the blood-soaked wing to the floor and then went to stand in front of Kaiser's visored-face. He grinned when he saw tears trickled down from the cracked black visor.

"Now, you regret for not taking my offer, don't you?" whispered Megatron with sick-sweet voice. "Just submit to me and I will end your suffering, little Draconian."

Kaiser shook his head. The pain from his shoulder-blade started to cloud his processor. Not only that, he too could see emergency flashing in his HUD, telling him that he really needed medical attention at this moment.

"Just submit to me…" he whispered to Kaiser's cracked visor. "The pain will stop if you submit to me, little Draconian."

Kaiser gritted his fangs at Megatron's sick-sweet voice. "You…" he whispered softly, making the tyrant moved closer to the Draconian. "YOU CAN GO TO THE PIT!" right after he yelled those words, he gave the tyrant a hard head-butt right into his forehead. The result was; Megatron clutched his wounded forehead and Kaiser's top side broke into pieces, showing his violet optics to the tyrant.

Megatron growled in anger at Kaiser's refusal and went to his left shoulder-blade, intending to rip his last wing. However, before he could do that, a loud explosion along could be heard from the brig. Snarling in annoyance, Megatron stalked out from the jail and went to see who dared to interrupt him.

Kaiser coughed once more. Oh, he really wanted to escape this place. He really needed a medical attention right now. Shaking his head to made the dark spots disappeared, he looked towards the jail door with glazed optics.

'Optimus… please…'

000

Starscream looked at the Prime's back with a contemplated look on his face before to his sparkmate. The Prime had told them that he would grant them an asylum from the Decepticon, but he still feared that later the Prime would take his words after he got Kaiser back in his side.

/Don't worry, Optimus Prime is not that kind of mech,/ said Soundwave to Starscream. /He isn't Megatron./

Starscream knew the Prime was not Megatron and would never take his words back after he said it. He ducked when an explosion was erupted from his right side. He knew the other Autobots were fighting against his former comrades without fear and with acknowledgment that Kaiser's life is in their hands.

Optimus touched his com-link to call Ironhide, "Make sure Megatron doesn't realize that I've come inside the base to take Kaiser back from him.

-I will do my best, Optimus- was Ironhide's answer.

"Kaiser: Is behind this door," explained Soundwave to the Optimus while typing the code to open the jail door.

Optimus did not wait for the two Cons and went inside right after the jail door was opened. He stopped in his pedes when he saw what Megatron had done to the last Draconian. Kaiser was hanging in the air by the chains around his arms. Not only that, wounds decorated the Draconian's frame. Wounds from torture devices in the room.

However what made Optimus wanted to cry was the blood-soaked wing on the floor. Megatron had torn one of Kaiser's feathered wing. He knew it would be very painful for the Draconian. With shaking pedes, he slowly approached the tied-up Draconian and touched his right cheek.

"No…" whimpered Kaiser in fright and pain.

"Sssh, it's alright, Kaiser," whispered Optimus. "It's me…"

Kaiser blinked his optics and let out a huge relief when he saw it was Optimus who was touching his cheek, not Megatron. "O-Optimus?" he whispered in pain. "I-It's… that you?"

"Yeah… yeah, it's me, Kaiser," he whispered to the Draconian while trying not to cry at his condition. "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright from now on."

After the Prime said that, he tore the chains from around Kaiser's arms and caught the Draconian before he could touch the floor. He looked at Starscream who was looking at Kaiser with horror-filled optics. The Prime knew that right now the Seeker was remembering some of what Megatron had done to him as 'punishment', but now it was not the time to remember that. They needed to escape the base.

"Soundwave!" he called the Communications Officer. "Could you take Kaiser's wing with you? I hope Ratchet can put it back."

Soundwave nodded his head and took Kaiser wing so he could put inside his subspace pocket. He watched Optimus gently carried the nearly unconscious Draconian in his arms, minding the wounds he had especially the wounds on his back.

"Come on, let's go," told the Prime to the now two defecting Cons.

000

Megatron dodged a shot from Ironhide with a growl. He did not know why but he had an uneasy feeling when he did not see Optimus in the battlefield. He dodged another shot from Bumblebee before he shot the yellow Camaro right in the right leg, making him dropped to the ground.

"Where is your Prime, Ironhide?" asked Megatron to the weapon specialist. "Is he starting to become a coward and hide behind his men?"

"Shut up!" yelled Ironhide before he started to open fire to the tyrant.

Megatron cursed and dived under a boulder to shield himself from Ironhide's attacks. However, his attention was caught by the appearance of Optimus with his little Draconian in his arms. Not only that, he too was surprised when he saw his SIC and TIC ran along with him.

"STARSCREAM! SOUNDWAVE!" his scream made everyone in the battlefield stopped fighting against each other. "WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Starscream sneered at Megatron. "Well, Lord Megatron, he said sarcastically, "Me and Soundwave decide to defect from Decepticon."

Megatron looked at his SIC with disbelief. "What do you mean that you and Soundwave decided to defect from Decepticon?" he yelled at the Seeker. "You can't do that!"

"Oh, I can do that, Megatron!" Starscream yelled back. "You have warrant my wrath when you decide to take Kaiser into the base and torture him to make him submit to you!"

"Kaiser: Is the son who has given Decepticons a safe haven back in Cybertron," said Soundwave. "Decepticons: Need to thank him. Not torture him."

"He is MINE!" screamed Megatron. "There's no way in Pit that my brother will get that beautiful Draconian as his sparkmate! I will never let it happen!"

"OH, GROWN UP, MEGATRON!" yelled Optimus in anger. "WE AREN'T SPARKLINGS AGAIN! SO GROWN UP AND FIND YOUR OWN SPARKMATE!"

"GO EAT MY AFT, ORION!"

Now everyone in the battlefield were watching the two brothers screaming at each other like two sparklings. They watched the bickering until Megatron had enough and pointed his cannon towards the Prime with intention to kill.

"Optimus!" yelled Ratchet at the Prime.

Optimus crouched slightly to shield Kaiser from the attack. An explosion could be heard in front of him but he did not feel any pain. Slowly he opened his right optic only to see a violet-blue shield was in front of him, shielding him from Megatron's attack.

 **"I will never let you to touch him…"** whispered a inhuman voice from Kaiser's mouth. **"Not after I have found him once more…"**

Whatever Megatron wanted to say was stopped in his mouth when whoever inside Kaiser knocked him hard until his unconscious with telekinetic power. And right after the entity had knocked Megatron unconscious he disappeared from Kaiser and the Draconian fell back to unconsciousness.

Optimus looked down at Kaiser with worried optics before looked at the others. "Let's go back," he told them.

000

Kaiser whimpered at the pain that assaulted his sense when he started to regain consciousness. He prayed that he was not in the brig with Megatron when he opened his optics. Still praying, the Draconian slowly opened his optics only to be greet by the familiar white ceiling of Med-bay in Autobot-NEST base.

"Welcome back, Kaiser," greeted Optimus when he came into the Draconian's line of sight.

Kaiser looked at Optimus with wide optics. "O-Optimus?" he looked around. "This isn't a dream? I really have come back to the base?"

Optimus took a hold of Kaiser's right servo and brushed the back of it. "This isn't a dream, Kaiser," he told the last Draconian. "You really in our base right now."

"Soundwave and Starscream?" asked Kaiser. "Do you grant them an asylum, Optimus?" he looked deeply to the Prime.

"We grant them and the cassettes an asylum, Kaiser," he told him. "However, to make sure they really want to defect from Decepticon, we offlined their weapon system for two months trial." He touched Kaiser's repaired visor. "And after two months they didn't do anything that can jeopardized everyone in the base, we will onlined their weapons back and welcome them into our side if they want to become Autobot."

Kaiser chuckled. "I have a feeling that Starscream and Soundwave will decide to join my side," he told the Prime.

Optimus nodded his head in agreement. "Kaiser…" he called the last Draconian. "When Megatron took you from my side, I was a wreck. I really wanted to kill my brother for what he had done to you when you was in his servos." He brushed his thumb across Kaiser's visor.

"Why?" asked Kaiser, his spark was beating crazily in his chest.

Optimus took a deep breath before gently retracted his battle-mask to kiss the back of Kaiser's servo in his hold. "Because I want you to become the half of my spark," he told the last Draconian.

Kaiser breath hitched at Optimus' confession. He never knew the Prime had a feeling towards him. He thought it was only him that was why he tried so hard to make sure Optimus never knew his true feeling. So, now, to hear that the Prime's confession, it made his spark danced happily in its chamber.

"Kaiser? Please say something?" asked Optimus. He felt fear that he really had done it. He had broken their friendship because of his confession.

Kaiser looked at Optimus for a moment before he started to move. This gesture made Optimus tried to stop the last Draconian, but when he sensed that the Draconian only wanted to change into the sitting position, the Prime helped him into the position.

"Optimus… close your optics…"

Optimus blinked his optics. "What?" he asked the last Draconian.

"Please close your optics…" he said once more.

The Prime did not know why Kaiser asked him to close his optics but he would do it. Gently he closed his optics to let Kaiser did whatever he wanted to do. He heard a sound of something sliding open and that sound made him to furrow his ridges in confusion. He did not hear the door was being opened by someone, so what had made that kind of sound.

"… Optimus…" he could hear nervousness in Kaiser's voice. "… You can open your optics now."

Slowly Optimus opened his optics only for them to become wide disbelief. There, sitting in front of him was Kaiser without his visor on, making him could see his true face. A blush appeared across his face when he saw how beautiful Kaiser really was behind the visor.

The Draconian had smooth grey-colored face with violet-colored optics that surrounded by the black sclera. However, what really fascinating Optimus was the blue lines that were drawn from below his optics to the end of his chin.

"Optimus… please say something…" this is the very first time of him to let everyone beside his parents to see his true face. So he felt slightly nervous right now.

Optimus stared at the small mouth of Kaiser for a moment before let his thumb to brush against it. He smirked when the last Draconian let out a nervous hitch at the gesture. He really felt special with Kaiser's trust to him. From what he read about the Draconian, they would never show their faces beside to their own creators and to their sparkmates/intended sparkmates.

So for him to see Kaiser's true face was the Draconian's way to tell the Prime that he was in love with him, and he wanted him to become his sparkmate. Happiness erupted inside the Prime's spark before slowly he moved his face closer to the Draconian.

Kaiser's optics became wide with disbelief when Optimus slowly moved closer towards him. His face started to flush in embarrassment at how close the Prime's face with his own. He… he could not keep his optics open! He tightly closed his optics in embarrassment.

Optimus stopped his lips an inch from Kaiser's lips, waiting for the last Draconian to open his optics once more. He knew the Draconian would feel confused for not tasting anything in his lips when he knew what Optimus' intention really was. And he was right, not longer after he stopped, the Draconian opened his optics only to squeak in surprise and embarrassment with how close their faces really were.

"I… I…" Kaiser did not know what to say. He never in this kind of situation before.

The Prime smiled gently at Kaiser, who right now looking so embarrassed and nervous. He cupped Kaiser's left cheek with his right servo and then drew the Draconian's face closer towards him. The last thing he saw before he closed his optics were wide violet optics.

Kaiser's breath stopped momentarily when Optimus' lips touched his own. He did not move. He did not react. He did not know what to do! He squeak when gently Optimus' lips started to move, coaxing the Draconian to participate in their kissing.

Slowly Kaiser closed his optics and opened his lips slightly when he felt Optimus' glossa brushed against his lower lip. He moaned in delight when the Prime pushed his glossa into his mouth so it could dance with his own. Minding his injuries, Kaiser slowly moved his servos to Optimus' broad-shoulder and wrapped his arms around the Prime's neck.

They continued to kiss passionately without care of anything around them. So, it was not strange if the two of them did not know that right now some of the bots and humans in Autobot-NEST base were getting paid by the others. It looked like there was kind of bet when Optimus would make a move towards Kaiser.

Typical Autobots and their human allies.

000

Tbc…


End file.
